Saint Seiya Excalibur
by Jules Heartilly
Summary: Bretanha, século VI - A Guerra Santa se aproximava, e nobres cavaleiros se reuniriam mais uma vez ao lado de um Grande Rei que os conduziria na terrível batalha contra Hades, cujas histórias seriam contadas e recontadas por várias gerações.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, etc e tal em letras miúdas.

Esse fanfiction é apenas um fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

**Saint Seiya Excalibur**

**Prólogo**

Século VI d.C.

A Igreja Católica tornava-se cada vez mais poderosa e influente na Europa, e os governadores se rendiam ao seu poderio e a sua supremacia. Na Grécia, mesmo o Santuário de Atenas não ficou livre de sua perseguição ao paganismo. Naquela ocasião o Santuário encontrava-se com um poderio bastante escasso pelo fato de estarem se recuperando não apenas da última Guerra Santa onde boa parte de seus cavaleiros haviam perecido, como também das inúmeras batalhas que haviam culminado na queda do Império Romano. Depois vários entraves, após longas e complexas reuniões com os governantes gregos, o Grande Mestre daquela época, e antigo cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, Ambrosius, decidiu mudar temporariamente a sede do comando do Santuário para uma região da Bretanha conhecida como Ynys Wydryn. Uma ilha cercada por brumas que exalava um grande poder, o que manteria qualquer pessoa comum longe de seus domínios, e assim serviria de proteção para quando Athena renascesse naquele mundo. A região seria conhecida futuramente como Avalon.

Mas este não era o único motivo de ter escolhido aquele lugar como sede do poder do Santuário. Consultando as estrelas, o Grande Mestre também havia previsto que a Bretanha seria o palco da próxima Guerra Santa que estava por vir. O Grande Mestre sabia que precisaria de mais do que o misterioso poder daquele lugar para agir quando a Guerra eclodisse.

Os anos se passaram, e não demorou muito para que os fatos se confirmassem.

**Capítulo I – O Começo de uma Lenda**

- Está preparado para a missão, cavaleiro?

- Sim, Grande Mestre. Partirei imediatamente para Tintagel. – respondeu o cavaleiro de longos cabelos loiro escuros.

- Lembre-se de que deve resgatar aquela mulher de seu cativeiro antes que Gorlois retorne. Não podemos deixar que os planos de Hades se concretizem.

- Sim senhor, eu farei. – o cavaleiro tinha o cenho franzido, e levantou-se voltando a encarar o Grande Mestre – Senhor, não tenho dúvidas quanto a minha missão, mas tem certeza de que serei capaz de dar conta do que vier a seguir?

- Ora, você é Uther Pendragon e é o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra. Ninguém no mundo estaria mais preparado do que você para isso e sabes que a muito tempo já era previsto que um dia você se tornaria o Grande Rei da Bretanha. Não há o que temer.

- Se tens tanta confiança assim em mim, eu o farei, em nome de Athena. – respondeu levantando-se.

Uther partiu naquele mesmo instante. A revelação de que ele seria o próximo rei da Bretanha o perturbava, pois não apenas era uma enorme responsabilidade, como pelo fato de desconfiava das intenções do Grande Mestre que parecia querer muito que ele se tornasse o próximo rei. Como isso aconteceria, disso ele não tinha a menor idéia. Mas naquele momento ele não tinha muito tempo para pensar naquilo.

Um grupo de cavaleiros de bronze o acompanhava em seu assalto ao castelo. Havia ordenado que, com exceção dos soldados de Gorlois, os demais deveriam ser poupados e se possível que causassem o mínimo de males possível.

O cerco começou. Enquanto os cavaleiros enfrentavam soldados, Uther infiltrou-se no castelo procurando pelos aposentos principais do castelo onde estaria a mulher que teria que resgatar, a esposa de Gorlois, Igraine. Não demorou muito para encontrá-lo. Era como sempre o maior e mais suntuoso quarto do castelo. As portas estavam entreabertas. Uther entrou no quarto devagar, não querendo causar estardalhaço a fim de não assustar a mulher. Parecia vazio, estava muito silencioso. Uther circulou a cama, e viu a silhueta atrás do anteparo. A sombra dela tremulava a medida que as velas queimavam. Uther caminhou calmamente até o anteparo, e o abriu também com bastante calma. Quando a viu, sentiu um calor forte no peito, seu coração parecia ter sido tomado por um mal súbito. Ela tinha cabelos escuros bem lisos, presos em uma trança. Seus olhos eram verdes como esmeraldas. Era a mulher mais bela que ele havia visto na vida.

Ela estava parada diante de um berço em silêncio. Olhava para a criança que dormia. Não se moveu mesmo quando Uther se aproximou dela. Seus olhos estavam tristes e seu olhar era distante. Uther ajoelhou-se sobre um dos joelhos para poder olhar nos olhos dela. Como ela não disse nada, ele começou:

- Lady Igraine, eu gostaria que viesse comigo. É um assunto delicado, por tanto gostaria de que...

- Eu sei porque está aqui. – cortou-o.

- Milady?

Igraine suspirou profundamente.

- Houve uma época em que eu pensei que ele me amava, meu marido, Gorlois. Mas ele só quer que eu gere filhos para ele. Filhos para serem usados por seu deus pagão.

- Então a senhora já sabe? – perguntou Uther preocupado.

- Sim. Eu sou a mulher que irá gerar o corpo que será usado por Hades. É para isso que ele me quer. E é por isso que você veio me matar.

- Milady, eu jamais faria isso a senhora. Tudo que quero é poder levá-la daqui, para que fique segura, e depois disso será livre. Juro-lhe em nome de Athena que jamais terá que passar por esse destino. – Uther segurou delicadamente sua mão e ela finalmente olhou para ele. – A senhora merece ser feliz. Merece viver ser feliz ao lado de alguém que a ame tanto quanto merece ser amada.

Os olhos de Igraine pareceram se encher de esperança por um momento. O modo como Uther olhava para ela lhe passava muita segurança, como se aquele homem fosse capaz de realizar seus sonhos. Sentiu um calor no coração quando ele se levantou olhando para ela ainda segurando sua mão, fazendo com que se levantasse junto com ele. Sentiu que a coragem enchia-lhe o peito, e sorriu para ele.

Igraine envolveu o bebê com seu xale, vestiu apenas uma capa grossa com capuz e decidiu partir com ele.

Caminharam até a saída do castelo, mas foram surpreendidos por um dos cavaleiros de bronze que havia sido arremessado contra eles.

Uther segurou-o e voltou-se para a pessoa que havia feito aquilo.

- Olha só o que temos por aqui! - disse o homem de cabelos negros ondulados e porte musculoso que vestia uma surplice por baixo de um suntuoso manto azul marinho. – Que grosseiros são estes cavaleiros de ouro que invadem castelos e seqüestram as famílias das pessoas!

- Você deve ser Gorlois, não é mesmo? Curioso você falar de família quando pretende entregar seus próprios filhos para serem usados por Hades.

- O que faço com meus filhos é problema meu! – respondeu rindo-se – Mas o que vou fazer com você será muito pior! Eu sou Gorlois de Minotauro da Estrela Celeste do Cárcere e Duque da Cornualha! Condeno-o a morrer dolorosamente por minhas próprias mãos!

- Será você que irá morrer, Gorlois!

Gorlois concentrou seu cosmo em seu braço e correu em direção a Uther.

- Grande Machado Esmagador!

Uther cruzou os braços a sua frente para deter o golpe, mas foi arremessado para dentro do castelo.

- Hunf! Foi muito rápido, nem teve tempo de sofrer mais um pouco.

Gorlois já estava para se virar em direção a Igraine quando sentiu o cosmo de Uther.

- Dragão Nascente!

Dessa vez foi a vez de Gorlois voar longe. Levantou-se com dificuldade fazendo um grande esforço para ficar de pé o mais rápido possível, irado.

- Maldito bastardo!

- É assim que você pretendia me matar Gorlois?

- Você não é tão fraco quanto eu imaginava! Mas não vai conseguir ir muito longe com o braço neste estado. – riu

De fato o braço de Uther estava quebrado por ter recebido o impacto do golpe. Mas Uther ignorou.

- Eu só preciso de um golpe para matá-lo Gorlois!

Uther elevou seu cosmo ao máximo, e sua aura formou nos céus um dragão vermelho.

- Cólera do Dragão!

Contra o golpe de Uther, Gorlois não teve como escapar. Seu corpo voou metros de altura acima e sua súrplice foi estraçalhada completamente. Ele desabou no chão a vários metros dali. Agonizante, tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas suas palavras morreram antes que fossem pronunciadas.

Uther olhou para o céu preocupado. Espectros de Hades já começavam a aparecer naquela época, sendo que Athena ainda não havia surgido. Haveria muito a relatar ao Grande Mestre quando retornasse. Mas aquilo teria que esperar. Havia uma tarefa muito importante a realizar.

Igraine o esperava do lado de dentro do castelo. Os soldados que haviam acompanhado Gorlois haviam sido todos derrotados, mas alguns dos cavaleiros ainda estavam feridos. Os servos do castelo estavam a espera de uma decisão.

- Eu sou Uther Pendragon! Derrotei Gorlois em seus próprios domínios e portanto sou a partir de agora senhor deste castelo. Ordeno, pois, que cuidem de meus companheiros. Também avisem a paróquia local sobre o enterro de Gorlois. Ele será enterrado amanhã de acordo com a tradição. Em seguida devem preparar tudo para a viagem de Lady Igraine. Ela seguirá viagem no dia seguinte para Carleon e quero que esteja tudo pronto ao amanhecer do segundo dia.

Os servos logo começaram a se movimentar cumprindo com as ordens de Uther. Agora a situação era diferente. Antes era como se tivessem que fugir, mas agora ele tinha o controle e poderia fazer as coisas da maneira certa.

Uther aproximou-se de Igraine.

- Não se preocupe, milady. As coisas vão melhorar daqui para frente.

- Obrigada, o senhor é muito gentil milorde.

Igraine ainda sentia-se insegura com tudo o que acontecera, mas a presença constante de Uther ao seu lado lhe dava conforto, e ela sentia-se mais confiante no futuro. A vida ao lado de Gorlois nunca fora feliz, mas Uther era diferente, amável, gentil e ela não se sentia sozinha ao lado dele.

Dois dias depois, assim como Uther determinara, Igraine partira para Carleon escoltada pelo cavaleiro e por seu séquito.

No dia em que chegaram a Carleon, Uther foi mais uma vez surpreendido. Ambrosius, o Grande Mestre em pessoa estava lá, acompanhado de Hector, o cavaleiro de prata de Cães de Caça. Ambos esperavam por ele.

Uther não compreendia o que aquilo significava, mas não reagiu imediatamente. Continuou a conduzir seus companheiros e Igraine. Os cavaleiros não haviam reconhecido o Grande Mestre naquela ocasião, embora um ou outro tivesse reconhecido Hector. Isso se dava pelo fato de que quando transitava entre os povos da Bretanha, Ambrosius deixava de lado as vestes de Grande Mestre e usava roupas simples, túnicas e capas de cores sóbrias que não chamassem a atenção. Poucos conheciam a sua aparência sem a máscara, um homem de cabelos ondulados grisalhos, expressão forte, olhos azuis bem claros e incisivos e rosto marcado pela idade avançada, mas nem por isso menos belo.

Já Hector era robusto e forte, tinha ombros largos e musculatura bem definida, seus cabelos eram avermelhados, curtos e espetados. Tinha olhos acinzentados.

Uther conduziu Igraine para o castelo e a deixou aos cuidados dos criados, não antes de trocar algumas palavras de solidariedade com ela. Em seguida dispensou seu séquito e pediu que descansassem.

Depois que todos aqueles assuntos estavam resolvidos, ele foi se juntar a Hector e ao Grande Mestre.

- É muito bom te ver novamente Uther! – disse Hector abraçando-o.

- O mesmo pra você velho amigo! – respondeu Uther retribuindo o abraço e dando dois tapinhas no ombro de Hector.

- Meus parabéns pelo sucesso na missão, Uther Pendragon. – cumprimentou dessa vez o Mestre.

- Muito obrigado, senhor. Senhor, há coisas que eu gostaria muito de discutir com vossa excelência. Gorlois, ele...

- Sim, eu sei.

- Como? O senhor já sabia disso?

- Eu suspeitava. É típico do senhor dos mortos dar esse tipo de missão aos seus espectros.

- Senhor, então devemos agir imediatamente...

- Acalme-se Uther! Entendo sua preocupação, mas não é por isso que estamos aqui. Há um motivo muito mais importante para você estar aqui hoje. Venha conosco.

Ambrosius seguiu em frente acompanhado dos dois cavaleiros. Uther parecia um tanto atônito com aquela situação, sem saber exatamente o que o Mestre pretendia.

Eles seguiram pelo castelo até chegar em um aposento grande com uma mesa central que provavelmente era usado para conselhos. Na ponta da mesa havia uma grande cadeira suntuosa, mas o dono daquele assento não se encontrava ali. Ele na verdade estava a poucos metros dali, observando tudo que se passava ao redor pela janela.

O velho monarca virou-se em direção deles. Hector e Uther imediatamente curvaram-se.

- Milorde. – pronunciaram ambos.

- Majestade. – pronunciou Ambrosius curvando a cabeça.

- Ambrosius, velho companheiro. – o senhor foi em direção a ele - Ao menos para alguma coisa serviu a perseguição dos padres: o tornaram mais humilde. – disse ele referindo-se a suas roupas.

- Sim, de fato. – riu-se – Mas em compensação você está mais gordo, Constantino.

- Ora, que culpa tenho eu se o peso da coroa acompanha certos privilégios? – respondeu divertidamente.

- De fato o senhor tem tido muitos privilégios várias vezes por dia, majestade.

- Mas não veio aqui para discutir meus privilégios, não é mesmo?

- Milorde, - Ambrosius fez menção para que Uther aproxima-se – este é Uther Pendragon, o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra. Eu já lhe falei dele na última ocasião.

- Ao seu serviço, majestade. – Uther curvou-se

- Hunf, ao meu serviço, certo? – Constantino olhou para ele com desconfiança e depois para Ambrosius.

- Considerará o que eu lhe pedi da última vez majestade?

Constantino olhou para ele, e depois para os dois cavaleiros.

- Deixem-nos. – ordenou. Imediatamente os dois se retiraram, ficando só ele e Ambrosius.

- Você explora demais a nossa amizade, Ambrosius.

- Disse da última vez que consideraria o nosso trato.

- Disse que consideraria, não que acataria! – vociferou.

- Sua majestade sabe muito bem da nossa condição. O senhor sabe o que aconteceu com o Santuário, e o porquê de estarmos aqui.

- Eu o conheço há longo tempo, Ambrosius! Há longo tempo, e conheço bem esse olhar! Você ficou arrogante depois de se tornar o novo Mestre. Só espero que não esteja planejando mais do que isso.

- Senhor, se realmente me conhece, sabe que não estou brincando e que a situação é séria! Muitas coisas acontecerão dentro de alguns anos, e precisamos de apoio! Não podemos lutar tendo de um lado o Submundo e do outro a Igreja! Precisamos de um rei que nos apóie, que pelo menos mantenham os padres em seus domínios para que possamos agir livremente!

- Você quer é um cavaleiro de ouro como rei! Dessa maneira controlaria não apenas os cavaleiros, como também a Bretanha!

- Engana-se se acha que é isso que eu pretendo. Ora, Uther é nobre e justo, e é um excelente candidato a sua sucessão, sabe muito bem disso! O senhor mesmo já o elogiou em outras ocasiões.

- Não tenho dúvidas quanto a Uther. Ele é honrado, e é isso o que me preocupa, alguém tão honrado comandado por você!

- Esquece-se de que eu também já o comandei senhor? É o rei que é, mas não sem minha ajuda. E o senhor não tem herdeiros, precisa começar a considerar as possibilidades. O senhor já tem certa idade, e adquiriu hábitos que só contribuem para o seu próprio fim.

- Talvez esteja certo, Ambrosius. Mas a decisão final ainda cabe ao rei, que queira ou não sou eu.

- Compreendo majestade. – respondeu olhando para ele, enquanto concentrava o cosmo em uma das mãos. – Assim será então, milorde.

Ambrosius lançou um golpe que atingiu o meio da testa do rei. Ele começou a sofrer os efeitos, mas logo seu corpo acalmou-se e os espasmos pararam. Agora ele tinha um olhar vazio.

- Uther será o herdeiro do trono da Bretanha. Não há ninguém no mundo que se compare a ele. – disse Ambrosius.

- Sim... Ambrosius... você está certo. Uther é meu herdeiro legítimo, e ninguém haverá de contestar minhas ordens.

- Muito obrigado, milorde. Com sua licença. – Ambrosius inclinou-se perante o rei e em seguida deixou o recinto.

Dois meses depois, o rei Constantino caiu doente. Mesmo os melhores médicos não puderam fazer muito por ele. Quando parecia que não haveria esperanças, reis e nobres se reuniram com o Grande Rei para que ele pudesse decidir sobre o destino da Bretanha, escolhendo um herdeiro. Ele foi bem claro: "Uther Pendragon será o meu herdeiro! Que isso seja anunciado aos quatro ventos!"

Muitos tentaram contestar, mas o rei estava irredutível. E foi assim que se seguiu.

Um grande cortejo se formou para lamentar a morte de Constantino. Pessoas de várias partes da Bretanha vieram para a ocasião. Dois dias depois, correspondendo a vontade de Constantino, Uther foi coroado. Uma semana depois, Uther casou-se com Igraine. Tiveram um filho, de cabelos loiro escuros como os do pai, que se tornaria uma lenda por gerações, e ele se chamava Arthur.

Quando estava com uma idade apropriada, Ambrosius pediu a Uther que o trouxesse para Avalon para ser treinado como cavaleiro. O garoto já treinava desde pequeno com o pai, e demonstrava um grande potencial.

No mesmo dia em que Uther e Arthur partiram para Avalon, a meia-irmã de Arthur foi levada para um convento, conforme era a tradição na época entre as filhas de nobres.

A garota de cabelos negros e lisos como os da mãe cavalgava um cavalo branco, acompanhada pela abadessa do convento de escoltada por dois soldados. Cruzavam a aquela altura uma densa floresta. Quando passavam ao lado de um imenso carvalho, os cavalos pareceram assustar-se. A abadessa viu uma mulher deitada ao pé da árvore. Desceu do cavalo e aproximou-se dela, mas estancou a poucos centímetros. Seu corpo começou a ficar pálido e cinzento e ela tombou no chão. O mesmo aconteceu com os soldados, que despencaram dos cavalos. A menina que parecia ser a única que não havia sido afetada, desceu do cavalo e se aproximou da mulher caída, curiosa. A mulher parecia estar abraçada a um embrulho de pano, que parecia ser uma criança. Porém, quando a menina tomou-o nos braços, viu que envolto ao embrulho estava o universo.

Agora até mesmo os cavalos começaram a tombar, assim como os pássaros ao redor das árvores caíam no chão. A menina olhava assustada para tudo.

Apenas um barulho podia ser ouvido naquele momento. Cascos. Um cavalo negro se aproximou, montado por um homem vestido como um monge, que pareciam ser os únicos seres vivos que não eram afetados por aquele poder, além da garota. O homem, ainda com a cabeça coberta pelo capuz, desceu do cavalo e aproximando-se da menina ajoelhou-se próximo a ela. Ele afastou o capuz, revelando seu rosto. Era jovem e belo, tinha cabelos e olhos dourados, e havia um símbolo em forma de estrela em sua testa.

- Qual é o seu nome, pequena? – perguntou com delicadeza.

- Morgana.

- Morgana. Este é o nome que sua mãe lhe deu? – riu-se

- Sim.

- Venha comigo, Morgana. – o homem levantou-se e segurando sua mão conduziu-a até o cavalo, ajudando-a a subir nele, ainda com a criança nos braços. Em seguida subiu no cavalo e cavalgou floresta a dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – Os Futuros Grandes Heróis**

Passaram-se cinco anos desde que Arthur fora para Avalon. Ele treinava arduamente todos os dias, e naquele dia não seria diferente. Avalon era um lugar repleto de verde, bosques inteiros e montes de grama verde, flores silvestres cresciam livremente, animais espreitavam nas sombras. Era manhã, e uma névoa fina pairava sobre o lago diante do qual Arthur treinava naquele dia. Em meio a socos e chutes ao ar, Arthur ouvira distante dali sons e gritos de duas pessoas que pareciam lutar entre si. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia.

Arthur subiu a colina, indo parar numa campina próximo ao bosque. Aproximando-se do local deparou-se com dois companheiros realizando a mesma cena que se repetira no passado.

- Você me paga por ter zombado de mim! – atacava o garoto de cabelos castanhos curtos e lisos e olhos azuis claros.

- Ora, mas que culpa eu tenho de você é um idiota que luta como uma menininha? – respondeu o jovem de cabelos vermelhos longos, lisos e espetados que defendia-se esquivando dos golpes e agora contra-atracava com destreza.

- Vou fazê-lo engolir cada palavra! – desta vez o primeiro garoto acertou em cheio o rosto do adversário com um soco que quase o derrubou.

O outro garoto irado desferiu o mesmo golpe contra ele.

Arthur observando os dois colocou as mãos em torno da boca gritando:

- Lancelot! Gwaine! Parem com isso! O Mestre disse que não devemos lutar uns contra os outros!

- Esses dois não tem jeito. – comentou um garoto que aparentava ser mais jovem que eles, tinha cabelos lisos curtos prateados e olhos azuis.

- Não entendo como você e Lancelot podem ser irmãos, Galahad. – comentou Arthur. – Vocês são completamente diferentes!

Um outro garoto se aproximou de Arthur. Era mais alto que os demais, e aparentava ser mais velho, tinha cabelos azul escuros, lisos, compridos, repartidos no meio, e tinha duas pintinhas vermelhas em sua testa. Seus olhos eram azuis acinzentados. Ele elevou seu cosmo e usando seu poder de telecinese, suspendeu os dois e lançou-os longe, que vieram a cair por cima da grama metros de distância um do outro.

- Espero que agora aprendam de uma vez a não desobedecerem as ordens do seu Mestre! – exclamou o garoto.

- Merlin, você realmente sabe como lidar com eles, não é mesmo? – riu-se Arthur.

- Pelo visto esses dois só entendem alguma coisa quando levam uma surra.

- Espere aí Merlin! – o garoto de cabelos ruivos se aproximou dele – Não pense que só por ter me derrubado com seu poder de telecinese que significa que me derrotou!

- Fica calmo, Gwaine! Por que você tem que arrumar briga com todo mundo? – perguntou Arthur dirigindo-se até ele.

- Não tenho razão pra ser bonzinho que nem você Arthur! Quanto mais inimigos a gente enfrentar, mais forte a gente fica!

- Ou mais surras você toma, Gwaine! – completou o outro rapaz de cabelos castanhos que agora se aproximava do grupo.

- Você não tem nada que falar, Lancelot! Só quer saber de honra, nem parece um homem de verdade!

- Pelo menos eu não me pareço com um animal!

- Ora seu!

- Dá pra parar com isso de uma vez? – Arthur se adiantou apoiando suas mãos uma no ombro de cada um. – A gente precisa se unir, e não lutar uns contra os outros. É isso o que torna os cavaleiros fortes, a união!

- Você está certo, Arthur. – completou Merlin. – Um exército unido tem grande poder. Lembram-se daquela história que o Mestre nos contou sobre os 300 de Esparta?

- Aquela história era mesmo muito boa! – concordou Gwaine. – Eles realmente eram extraordinários!

- Eu também queria ser como eles. – Lancelot completou - Ser capaz de derrotar todos os inimigos em poucos minutos!

- Um dia nós seremos Lancelot. – disse por fim Merlin – Ser um cavaleiro de Athena significa tudo isso, ser forte, valente e ter poder para proteger esse mundo e a todos que nele vivem.

- Sabe Merlin, até que você é um sujeito legal às vezes. – disse Gwaine. – É só essa sua mania de querer se meter na briga dos outros é que incomoda bastante!

- Você também é um sujeito legal Gwaine, quando não está se comportando como um bárbaro sem competência.

- Ora, cale essa boca!

Todos começaram a rir. Gwaine cruzou os braços, mas acabou rindo também.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Um jovem de cabelos negros, lisos e compridos meditava debaixo de uma árvore. O dia estava calmo e silencioso, exceto pelo farfalhar eventual das folhas das árvores ou pelo canto de algum pássaro.

Ele sentiu um vento frio e gélido que parecia roçar as pontas da grama cobrindo-a de gelo, e percebeu diante de si o riacho que estava a alguns metros a sua frente congelar. O garoto levantou-se do lugar em que estava, ainda com os olhos fechados, e se aproximou do riacho. Elevou seu cosmo ao máximo, fazendo com que o gelo derretesse e o riacho descongelasse e voltasse a seguir seu curso. Voltou-se para o lugar onde estava e sentou-se sobre a grama, continuando a meditação. Escutou ao longe o som de uma pessoa que parecia se dirigir a aquele lugar com muita velocidade. Era um garoto bem jovem como ele, tinha cabelos verdes na altura dos ombros. O garoto se aproximou dele. Ele tinha uma expressão séria.

- Foi você que desfez o gelo do riacho?

- Sim. – respondeu o que meditava, sem sair do lugar.

- Você é druida?

O outro ponderou um pouco, mas por fim respondeu.

- Sim.

O de cabelos verdes o fitou desconfiado.

- Você não parece um druida. Não age como um e o seu poder é diferente dos druidas. – começou a observar suas roupas – Você parece ser estrangeiro, estou certo?

O garoto de cabelos negros ponderou mais uma vez.

- Sim. Sou.

- Por que disse que era um druida?

- No meu país nós veneramos um deus diferente do deus dos cristãos. O Mestre achou que poderia me causar problemas, por tanto me pediu para que ocultasse esse fato, fingindo que sou um druida. Druidas não são muito mal vistos por aqui, apesar do domínio cristão, por serem de uma tradição antiga deste reino.

- Eu entendo. Não me importo que seja estrangeiro ou que venere outro deus. Portanto não precisa mentir ou fingir para mim.

- Você é druida?

- Sou. Também sou estrangeiro.

- Saxão?

- Galês. Meu nome é Emirys.

- Muito prazer Emirys. Sou Taliesin.

- Espero que possamos ser amigos daqui pra frente.

- Gostaria muito disso. – sorriu abrindo os olhos cor de verde-água.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Dois garotos enfrentavam-se na arena sob a supervisão de Hector. Um deles era alto e robusto. Tinha cabelos alaranjados presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos escuros. O outro não era tão forte, mas era bastante ágil. Tinha cabelos azulados curtos e lisos e olhos violetas.

Os dois pareciam lutar em pé de igualdade. De um lado a força e do outro a destreza, ambos empatavam.

Hector achou que já era hora de interrompê-los.

- Percival! Kay! Vamos fazer uma pausa!

Os dois pararam imediatamente.

- Venham, vamos almoçar e descansar um pouco. Em seguida continuaremos.

Um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros que aparentava ter cerca de uns quinze anos se aproximou do grupo.

- Lorde Hector!

- Olá Bors! O que está fazendo aqui?

- O Grande Mestre me pediu para chamá-lo, disse que tinha assuntos que precisava acertar com o senhor, milorde.

- Obrigado Bors! – voltou-se para os demais - Garotos, esperem por mim, e não façam nenhuma bobagem enquanto eu não estiver.

- Sim, milorde! – responderam uníssonos.

Bors e Hector se afastaram, enquanto Kay e Percival se sentavam debaixo de uma árvore onde havia uma cesta com alimentos que haviam preparado para a refeição. Enquanto comiam, escutaram não muito distante o som de uma lira.

- Tristão! – pronunciaram uníssonos.

Kay deitou-se ao pé da árvore, segurando um pedaço de pão preto na mão.

- Não entendo o que um sujeito como ele faz aqui. – brincava com uma mecha de cabelo azul.

- Não se engane Kay! Tristão é mais forte do que parece!

- È isso que me espanta! Ele é muito refinado, parece mais um príncipe do que um cavaleiro.

- Deixe de ser tolo. Isso não o impede de ser um guerreiro. Vamos até ele! Quero ouvir melhor o que ele está tocando.

Os dois garotos se levantaram, carregando a cesta junto com eles. Não muito longe dali, o jovem de cabelos azulados bem claros sentava-se numa pedra que ficava no centro de um jardim repleto de rosas, enquanto dedilhava a sua melodia. Aquele era o único lugar em Avalon onde era possível ver rosas. Percival e Kay se aproximaram do local onde ele estava, vindo a sentar-se na grama próximo a ele, para ouvir melhor a melodia. Ao perceber a chegada deles, Tristão interrompeu-se.

- Olá Percival. Olá Kay.

- Olá Tristão. – responderam os dois.

- Por favor, não pare por causa da gente. – disse Percival animadamente.

- Como quiser. – Tristão voltou a executar a melodia.

Uma outra pessoa se aproximou do grupo, desta vez uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos longos e trançados. Usava uma malha justa que cobria todo corpo, e estava usando uma máscara metálica. Tristão ao vê-la se aproximar sentiu seu coração palpitar, mas continuou a tocar.

- Olá Tristão. – disse a garota.

- Olá Isolda. – respondeu com frieza.

- Olá Isolda. Como anda o treinamento? – perguntou Percival ao vê-la chegar.

- Bastante cansativo. – respondeu, sentando-se próximo a eles.

- Não deve ser fácil para uma garota passar por isso tudo. – disse Kay.

- Não, não é. Mas não vou desistir enquanto não me tornar uma amazona.

- Você tem muita coragem. – disse Percival.

- Obrigada! – respondeu, sorrindo por trás da máscara.

- Você é muito forte e persistente. Tenho certeza de que se tornará uma grande amazona. – disse Tristão corando e tentando não olhar para ela.

- Obrigada Tristão. Você é muito gentil. – respondeu também corando.

Tristão continuou a tocar a lira, e agora parecia executar as melodias com melhor habilidade. Sempre se sentia mais animado para tocar quando Isolda estava por perto.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Dois homens cavalgavam pela estrada. Cruzaram colinas e florestas, rios e cachoeiras, para chegar a aquele lugar. Finalmente chegaram a uma colina onde pararam por alguns instantes para observar o local. Diante deles erguia-se um enorme castelo, cercado por uma imponente fortaleza. Ficava em uma encosta, cuja parte de trás dava para o mar.

Um dos homens, o mais jovem deles, sorriu confiante ao ver aquele lugar. Afastou o capuz para ver melhor, revelando longos cabelos loiro escuros. O homem ao seu lado, de cabelos grisalhos, também afastou o capuz.

- Parece que nossas buscas valeram a pena. – disse o mais jovem.

- Eu disse que valeria. Este lugar após séculos não perdeu nem sua imponência e nem sua beleza.

- E o que estamos esperando?

- À suas ordens, majestade.

Os dois seguiram em direção ao castelo. Aquele lugar estava abandonado havia muitos anos, é verdade. Precisaria de muito trabalho para que pudesse tornar-se habitável, porém mesmo naquele estado de abandono ele já era impressionante de qualquer maneira.

Depois de muito trabalho conseguiram finalmente abrir os já muito enferrujados cadeados do portão principal do castelo. O cheiro forte de anos de clausura os pegou no mesmo instante, levando os dois homens a cobrirem os rostos com as mãos.

- Céus! Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei.

- Certamente. Mas daremos um jeito nisso.

- Obrigado por ter me trazido aqui Mestre. Vamos verificar o resto dos cômodos. Pode ser necessário fazer algumas adaptações e reformas.

- Muito cuidado, majestade. Não se esqueça de que há séculos que estes cômodos não são usados. Podem haver buracos e rachaduras.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei me virar afinal. – disse rindo, entusiasmado. Embrenhou-se em um dos corredores, percorrendo algumas escadas que levavam aos aposentos superiores.

Ambrosius permaneceu calmo, embora também estivesse bastante animado. Andava pelos corredores do piso térreo, verificando portas e salas. Passou em frente a uma enorme porta dupla de madeira escura, que parecia estar em bom estado de conservação. Abriu as duas portas afastando-as com as mãos para dar passagem ao ar.

As portas davam para um grande salão cujo teto era bastante alto em forma de abóbada. Haviam pequenas janelas ao redor das paredes, e uma clarabóia no centro, onde uma luz cálida entrava. O Grande Mestre observou que ao fundo do salão haviam esculturas nas paredes de figuras de cavaleiros que ficavam acima de um mesa que estava no centro. Chamou-lhe atenção a enorme mesa circular, coberta por um grosso pano. A luz da clarabóia a circundava, formando um círculo no chão, tendo a mobília no centro da luz. Em torno da mesa haviam cadeiras de madeira empoeiradas, madeira de carvalho talhada em desenhos graciosos, com braçadeiras. Sorriu. Aproximou-se da mesa, e começou a puxar o pano que a cobria, deixando que caísse no chão, revelando-a. A mesa havia sido esculpida na pedra, era pesada e imponente. Haviam símbolos celtas que se misturavam com símbolos do zodíaco. O símbolo que havia no centro da mesa, ocupando boa parte de sua extensão, formado por peças de metal douradas, ainda que escurecidas, refletiu sob a luz da clarabóia. Era o símbolo do báculo de Athena.

Ambrosius sorriu, olhando cobiçoso para a enorme távola.

- Anos de espera enfim findaram-se.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Arthur estava treinando mais uma vez naquele dia. Era uma manhã calma, um pouco fria, mas o sol despontava sobre as nuvens. Parou um pouco a fim de descansar, seu corpo estava suado. Sentou-se sob a árvore e passou a observar o lago. Uma breve pausa não iria trazer problemas. Estava distraído, observando as folhas amareladas que boiavam sobre o lago. Então ele percebeu uma sombra sobre a bruma. Um barco flutuava sem rumo pelo lago, indo vagarosamente para aquela direção. Ele percebeu que o braço de uma pessoa estava pendurado para fora. Percebeu também que o barco não tinha remos.

Preocupado, correu e mergulhou no lago, nadando até o barco. A água estava muito gelada, mas ele não se importou. Aproximou-se do barco e segurou numa corda que estava amarrada na proa. Começou a nadar de volta para a margem puxando a embarcação. Ao se aproximar da margem amarrou a corda em um galho de uma árvore próxima da margem. Depois voltou-se para a pessoa que estava deitada nele. Era uma garota de cabelos castanhos lisos, parecia bem jovem, e estava adormecida.

Arthur aproximou-se do barco, segurando a mão pendurada e erguendo-a para juntá-la ao corpo da menina. Com o outro braço suspendeu sua cabeça, trazendo-a para perto de si. Iria soltar a mão da menina para poder pega-la no colo e levá-la para a terra firme, mas a mão dela se fechou sobre a dele. Uma cosmo energia cálida e quente começou a brilhar vinda do corpo da menina. A mão da garota começou a brilhar, e a cosmo energia começou a envolver seu braço. Arthur admirou-se, mas não sentiu nem um pouco de medo. Seu braço foi sendo envolto naquela cosmo energia, e pode senti-lo quente. Um calor forte, mas que não o feria nem lhe causava dor, envolveu seu braço inteiro que começou a brilhar com intensidade. Parecia que seu braço absorvia aquele poder. Aos poucos o cosmo foi desaparecendo, até sumir por completo. Arthur não entendia o que estava acontecendo, porém voltou sua atenção para a menina. Ele a tomou nos braços e levou-a até a margem.

Sentou-se no chão com a menina no colo. Suas pernas estavam bem geladas assim como sua cintura e seus braços. A menina foi aos poucos abrindo os olhos.

- Como veio parar aqui? – perguntou Arthur.

- Hun? – a garota piscou um pouco, dando-se conta de onde estava. – Não faço a menor idéia. Tudo o que eu sei é que eu estava brincando num barco, mas ele se afastou, e eu perdi os remos. Fiquei um tempo flutuando até que adormeci.

- O que você fez foi muito perigoso. Não faça mais isso está bem?

- Sim. – sorriu timidamente

- Como se chama?

- Vivian.

- Onde estão seus pais?

A menina balançou a cabeça, dando a entender que não os tinha.

- Muito bem, Vivian do Lago. – brincou Arthur – Vou ter que levá-la para ver o meu Mestre. A propósito, meu nome é Arthur. Espero que sejamos bons amigos.

- Muito obrigada por me ajudar, Arthur. – sorriu.

O rapaz ajudou-a a ficar de pé. Segurou sua mão e se pôs a guiá-la pela estrada. Numa colina mais alta um grande templo se erguia, tendo ao fundo uma torre onde no topo estava a estátua de Athena.

Conforme se aproximava do templo, percebeu que havia um grupo grande de pessoas em frente a sua fachada.

Lancelot, Gwaine, Merlin e Galahad estavam lá juntos. Também lá se encontrava Bors, Percival e Kay. Tristão estava próximo a eles, acompanhado de Isolda, a aspirante a amazona. Próximo a entrada estavam Taliesin e Emirys. O cavaleiro de prata Hector estava na porta. No momento em que chegaram, todos se viraram para Arthur.

Arthur observava tudo com grande curiosidade. Não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ele se aproximou de Merlin, ainda trazendo a garota pelas mãos que se encolhia próximo a ele.

- Merlin, - sussurrou – o que significa tudo isso?

- O Grande Mestre nos convocou, disse que era importante. Não escutou o chamado?

- Não.

- Quem é essa garota?

- Longa história...

Ambos interromperam, quando uma comoção foi percebida pelo grupo. Arthur olhou para a entrada do templo. Viu seu pai sair de lá acompanhado do Grande Mestre, agora vestido com as roupas sacerdotais.

"Pai?"

Ao vê-lo acompanhado da garota, os dois, Uther e o Mestre, fitaram-no espantados.

- Arthur, - disse o Grande Mestre – quem é essa jovem?

- O nome dela é Vivian. Ela acabou vindo parar aqui sem querer, por isso eu a trouxe aqui para ver se conseguia ajudá-la.

- Interessante. – sorriu – Traga-a aqui.

Arthur segurou a mão da garota e começou a conduzi-la com delicadeza.

- Venha, não precisa ter medo. Estou aqui para ajudá-la.

A menina obedeceu, mantendo sua mão agarrada a de Arthur. Ele seguiu com ela pelas escadas, até chegar diante do Mestre.

O Grande Mestre ajoelhou-se aproximando seu rosto do da menina. Tirou a máscara para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- Vivian, não é? – sorriu

- Sim. – a menina assentiu com a cabeça timidamente.

- Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas creio que já encontrou o seu lar. – e começou a emanar o seu cosmo.

A garota espantou-se, mas aquilo pareceu fazer sentido para ela. Fechou os olhos e começou a concentrar-se, sentiu seu cosmo sendo emanado e expandido facilmente. Ela abriu seus olhos, seu cosmo intenso brilhava formando uma aura radiante entorno dela. Percebeu então que o Mestre havia abaixado a cabeça, e fechado os olhos.

Ao lado dela, Uther também ajoelhou-se, abaixando a cabeça. Ela olhou então para a frente.

Arthur também espantou-se da atitude do Mestre e de seu pai. Olhando ao redor, percebeu que seus companheiros, um a um, iam se ajoelhando, curvando a cabeça. Então ele olhou para ela. E ela para ele.

Aquela aura poderosa e cheia de misericórdia, só poderia significar uma coisa.

"Ela é Athena!" pensou.

Ajoelhou-se imediatamente, assim que esse pensamento lhe veio à mente. Curvou a cabeça por alguns instantes, mas levantou-a um pouco para poder olhar para os olhos dela. A menina olhava para todos com admiração. Voltou então seu olhar para ele e sorriu. E Arthur retribuiu o sorriso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - O Começo do Fim**

Ainda que o governo da Bretanha tivesse sido transferido recentemente para aquela fortaleza, em pouco tempo aquele lugar se tornou conhecido por todo o reino. Camelot era belíssima, antiga e exalava muita nobreza com seus monumentos, pontes, estátuas, sem contar com o castelo. Muitos queriam viver lá, ou quem não o podia, queria ao menos conhecê-la.

Naquele esplêndido dia em particular, o povo festejaria e dariam as boas vindas aos seus mais nobres e ilustres moradores. Mas a recepção também aguardava uma grande surpresa, uma visita que não parecia significar muito para a população, mas era de extrema importância para o soberano daquela nação.

As ruas estavam animadas. A música tocava e todos se vestiam de forma alegre, carregando bandeirolas. Alguns dançavam, outros comiam e bebiam.

Uther estava na entrada do castelo, ao lado de Igraine. Há muito esperavam por aquele dia.

Formando duas fileiras, os convidados de honra daquele dia adentraram os portões da fortaleza cavalgando belos cavalos. Na frente iam Vivian do Lago, nome pelo qual Athena era conhecida naquele lugar, vestida com um vestido branco de mangas compridas e longas, usando um filete de prata na testa. Ao lado dela estava Ambrosio, que apesar de não usar as roupas sacerdotais, estava bem elegante usando um casaco azul escuro, e uma capa preta.

Atrás deles vinha Arthur, o cavaleiro de ouro de Capricórnio, que liderava o grupo dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Seguindo na mesma ordem, vinham Merlin, o cavaleiro ouro de Áries, e Percival, o cavaleiro de ouro de Touro, Bors, cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos e Kay, o cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer. Atrás deles entraram Lancelot, o cavaleiro de ouro de Leão, Taliesin, o cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem e Gwaine, o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião, seguidos de Galahad, o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário e Emirys, o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário. Atrás deles, fechando o grupo, vinha Tristão, o cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes.

O bispo de Camelot olhava com desdém para os que lideravam o grupo, mas Uther parecia não dar muita atenção a seus conselhos. Era bastante relutante quando o assunto era Avalon, não permitia que dissessem uma palavra contrária a respeito da sacerdotisa, Vivian.

Naquela época era assim que eles se referiam a ela. Certa vez fora perguntado a Athena se ela não desejava ser reconhecida por todos por quem ela realmente era, mas ela recusou, afirmando que preferia ser reconhecida como uma sacerdotisa do que como uma deusa. Sabia que a primeira opção causaria menos alvoroço do que a segunda, e, por conseguinte, muito menos conflitos. Ela não desejava impor uma fé diferente a daquele povo, pois tinha esperanças de que no futuro as palavras de amor daquela nova religião sobrepujariam certas práticas de alguns de seus líderes.

No entanto, se aos olhos do povo ela era uma súdita da Bretanha, em ambientes reservados os papéis eram trocados e todos assumiam suas verdadeiras posições.

Se por um lado o bispo olhava com desdém para o grupo, por outro o Grande Mestre olhava para eles triunfante. Ele tinha noção de como as notícias se espalhavam rapidamente pelo mundo, e de que certos soberanos gregos tinham ciência de quem era o Grande Rei da Bretanha e do seu poderio.

Chegando ao castelo, o grupo desmontou. Vivian tomou a frente, subindo as escadas, parando a alguns degraus de distância de Uther e curvando-se delicadamente. Aquele ato deixou o soberano com uma sensação de desconforto, pois era ele quem deveria se curvar, mas compreendia a importância de se manter as aparências.

- Seja bem vinda, lady Vivian. Espero que se sinta bem aqui em Camelot.

- Obrigada, milorde. É muito bom revê-lo.

- Dou minhas sinceras saudações a você também meu filho, e a seus nobres companheiros, e ao senhor, Mestre Ambrosius.

- Obrigado, majestade. – responderam os cavaleiros em uníssono.

- Obrigado, majestade. – respondeu em seguida Ambrosius.

- Fizeram uma longa viagem pelo visto. – disse por vez Igraine. – Sintam-se a vontade. Os aposentos estão preparados, por tanto entrem e descansem. Tudo aquilo que precisarem é só pedir que será providenciado.

- Descansem bastante, pois esta noite teremos um banquete de honra para vocês. – disse Uther – Que comecem as festividades!

O povo saudava alegremente o retorno do príncipe. Havia uma grande admiração também pelos cavaleiros, tão logo chegaram já se falavam deles pelas ruas. Estavam impressionados com sua postura, com suas armaduras douradas. Julgavam-nos como heróis lendários ou como nobres.

Ao entrarem todos foram conduzidos aos seus aposentos, com exceção de Arthur. Cessadas as formalidades, voltou-se para sua mãe, abraçando-a.

- Tive muitas saudades. – disse ela.

- Eu também. Estou muito feliz por poder estar contigo novamente.

- Querido, tenho uma ótima notícia para lhe contar. Ela chegou ontem, finalmente nossa família está reunida.

- Ela? Você quer dizer...

- Sim, meu querido irmão. Eu retornei ontem. – disse uma jovem de cabelos negros lisos, vestida com um vestido vinho.

- Morgana! Há quanto tempo! – correu para junto dela e a abraçou.

- Fico feliz que tenha se lembrado de mim. – sorriu.

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Você é minha única irmã.

- Como você cresceu. – afagou-lhe os cabelos. – E que belo rapaz você se tornou.

- Você também está muito bonita, Morgana. É sem dúvida a mais bela de Camelot.

- Que gentileza de sua parte, meu nobre irmão. É claro que há muitas belas mulheres por aqui, e tenho certeza de que a competição será acirrada, ainda mais com o meu belo irmão morando aqui.

- Não importa o que digam. Você sempre será a mais bela, Morgana. – sorriu.

- Ora, vamos parar com isso, está me deixando encabulada. Venha, vamos conversar um pouco. Me conte tudo o que tem passado nos últimos anos.

Eles passaram a caminhar pelo castelo. Arthur contava com detalhes sobre várias coisas pelas quais havia passado, sobre Athena, sobre seus companheiros, sobre o treinamento. Morgana ouvia tudo com muita atenção, sempre sorrindo para ele.

**Alguns dias atrás**

Uma bela melodia de uma harpa podia ser ouvida ecoando pelos corredores do convento. As irmãs como sempre cumpriam suas tarefas diárias, se encarregando de cozinhar, limpar e cuidar do jardim. Morgana dedilhava a harpa, absorta em sua música. Diferente das irmãs que usavam o hábito, ela apenas usava um vestido preto de mangas justas e decote canoa. Seus cabelos soltos caíam-lhe as costas, e a luz dos belos vitrais coloridos das janelas ao fundo do aposento a iluminava.

Uma pessoa vestindo uma imponente súrplice caminhava pelos corredores indo em direção ao local onde Morgana estava.

Adentrou a sala, a porta se fechando atrás. Ajoelhou-se diante de Morgana, abaixando a cabeça. Retirou o elmo em respeito, deixando cair sobre os ombros seus longos, belos e ondulados cabelos loiros. Ela levantou o rosto para Morgana.

- Lady Morgana.

Morgana interrompeu-se, olhando para a espectro.

- Queria me perguntar alguma coisa, Morgause de Wyvern?

- Soube que partirá em alguns dias para Camelot para a recepção do príncipe Arthur.

- Sim, está correta.

- Milady, tem certeza de que é seguro para a senhora ficar entre aqueles bastardos?

- Não há do que se preocupar Morgause. Sou a irmã do príncipe, filha da rainha e protegida do Grande Rei. Ninguém suspeitará de mim.

- Sei muito bem disso, mas fico me perguntando se essa é uma boa idéia.

- E por que não seria? Eu estarei exatamente no centro de Camelot, observando bem de perto a Senhora do Lago e seus cavaleiros. Não poderia ser mais perfeito! Quando menos esperarem, cairemos sobre eles, e eles nem vão saber o que foi que os atingiu.

- Devo manter-me por perto, milady?

- Eu avisarei quando deve agir. Por enquanto deverá permanecer distante, mas não se preocupe, não será por muito tempo.

- Farei como quiser milady. – fitando-a nos olhos e sorrindo ironicamente. Seus belos olhos azuis faiscavam de expectativa.

- Muito em breve você verá, Morgause, o quanto valeu a pena esperar. – sorriu.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Milorde, não tenho intenção de contrariá-lo, mas... Por que esta reunião exclusiva com os cavaleiros e aquela mulher? – indagava o bispo que acompanhava Uther.

- Refira-se a aquela mulher como lady Vivian, bispo! – respondeu rispidamente - E não vejo por que isso o interessa, uma vez que tenho o direito de me reunir livremente com meus companheiros conforme eu bem entender.

- Sim, sem dúvida, majestade. Mas preocupa-me que possa precisar de alguém que os aconselhe, senhor, a tomar cuidado com idéias equivocadas, se o senhor me entende...

- Não há com que se preocupar. Estarei em muito boas mãos. – Uther entrou no salão, e as portas se fecharam atrás dele, deixando o bispo do lado de fora.

Os cavaleiros estavam todos reunidos ao redor de Athena. Uther aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se diante dela.

- Levante-se, Uther de Libra. – disse ela.

- Fico contente que esteja aqui, Athena. – disse ele levantando-se. – Não importa o que aconteça, este salão pertence a senhora. Aqui deixaremos para trás nossos títulos e seremos apenas cavaleiros de Athena.

- Muito obrigada, milorde. Que assim o seja então. Espero que este lugar possa servir para que possamos nos reunir e tomarmos nossas decisões em relação as batalhas que virão, para que possamos cumprir com nossos deveres para com o mundo.

- Nós cumpriremos, não é mesmo, meu pai? – Arthur se aproximou dos dois.

Uther apoiou a mão no ombro de Arthur.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, meu filho. Um cavaleiro de ouro como eu.

- Espero nunca desapontá-lo, meu pai.

- Isso nunca irá acontecer. - respondeu

Uther afastou-se, indo cumprimentar os demais.

- Ele ficou muito feliz em revê-lo, Arthur. – disse Vivian.

- Eu fiquei muito nervoso. Depois de tanto tempo, ainda me sinto tão pequeno diante dele.

- Não diga isso, Arthur. Todos são cavaleiros, apesar das diferenças, nossos objetivos são os mesmos. Ninguém é maior ou menor do que ninguém aqui. Este é o significado da Távola Redonda. – apontou em direção a ela, onde os demais cavaleiros se reuniam em torno. – Observe, não há distinções. Todos os lugares são iguais, e todos podem olhar nos olhos uns dos outros e dizer abertamente o que pensam. Aqui as hierarquias não terão nenhuma importância, apesar de serem cavaleiros de ouro, de serem os mais fortes dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros, lutamos na verdade uns pelos outros, e por este mundo. Nós somos irmãos de causa, que lutamos pelos mesmos ideais.

- É verdade. Sempre foi assim, sempre cumprimos com a nossa parte. Por isso mesmo quero me tornar o melhor, para que possa fazer o máximo possível pelos outros e pela senhora, milady. – disse sorrindo.

- Ora, não me chame de senhora! Nós somos amigos desde que nos conhecemos, não somos?

- Sim, somos. – sorriu

- Eu sempre me lembro do dia em que nos conhecemos, quando me chamou pela primeira vez de Vivian do Lago.

- Foi um dia muito bom aquele não foi?

- Foi sim.

- Mas é por isso mesmo que eu quero me tornar o melhor. Para poder protegê-la sempre.

- Obrigada, Arthur. – sorriu corando.

Conforme os demais cavaleiros se sentavam na távola, Vivian virou-se para se juntar a eles. Olhou para trás mais uma vez para Arthur. Ele estava sorrindo e ela sorriu-lhe de volta, e em seguida afastou-se indo tomar o seu lugar.

- Tornar-se o melhor, este sim é um grande desafio para um cavaleiro. – disse Merlin se aproximando por de trás de Arthur.

- Eu que o diga!

- O que será que aconteceu com o "lutarmos juntos", e com a tal "união", não é mesmo?

- Ora, não seja tolo Merlin! – virou-se para ele corando – Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

- Sim, eu sei. E é isso que me preocupa, o futuro herdeiro da Bretanha tornando-se egocêntrico, poderoso e esquecendo-se completamente de que pode contar com seus companheiros de causa!

- Pare de implicar! – exaltou-se - Não sou nada disso, ouviu bem?

- Sim, alto e claro.

Arthur apoiou a mão no ombro de Merlin.

- Quer dizer então que sempre poderei contar com você então, certo Merlin?

- Sabe muito bem que sim. – respondeu com seriedade sorrindo.

- Para qualquer coisa?

- Arthur... em que está pensando?

- Não é nada... – passou a fitar o seu próprio braço.

- Você é um privilegiado. – disse Merlin observando-o.

- Claro que não! – respondeu voltando-se para ele.

- Claro que é. Você a recebeu da própria Athena. Pelo visto está destinado a grandes feitos.

- Todos nós estamos Merlin! Todos nós estamos!

- Vamos, a reunião já vai começar.

Merlin afastou-se indo também tomar seu lugar na távola. Arthur ficou mais um pouco, perdido em lembranças.

**Anos atrás...**

Gwaine esforçava-se em acertar com socos e golpes uma árvore. Ao fundo Arthur e Merlin conversavam.

- Isso que me contou é muito estranho Arthur. Tem certeza de que não foi uma ilusão?

- Tenho sim Merlin. Senti como se o meu braço tivesse absorvido uma grande energia, alguma coisa muito poderosa.

- Bem, se for assim deve ter algum significado. Talvez seja algum tipo de dom que foi passado para você.

- Um dom, mas o que seria?

- Vamos para um outro local, talvez possamos descobrir juntos.

Eles se afastaram indo parar em uma arena pequena, onde estavam posicionados alguns bonecos de palha vestidos com capacetes e bustos de armaduras comuns, que eram usados para treinamento.

- O que acha? Acha que consegue acertar aquele ali? - Merlin apontou para um grande que estava no centro.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira, não é? Isso é coisa para crianças!

- Acalme-se Arthur. Se isso for um dom que recebeu de Athena, precisamos testá-lo. Concentre seu cosmo e concentre-se em seu braço.

Arthur fez conforme Merlin o orientou. Elevou seu cosmo, concentrando-se em seu braço. Sentia alguma coisa pulsar nele, sentia-o de alguma forma forte, ao mesmo tempo leve, como se fosse capaz de causar uma grande destruição. Fechou os olhos. Em sua mente formou-se a imagem de uma lâmina. Ele sentia o braço como se fosse uma lâmina, uma navalha afiada e poderosa. Elevou seu braço e abaixou-o com força, mirando o golpe no alvo, sua reação foi puramente instintiva.

- Excalibur!

O golpe atravessou não só o boneco, como a todos os que estavam ao seu lado, cortando-os. Até mesmo o chão abriu-se em fendas.

Arthur observou seu braço, espantado. Merlin também o observava.

- Excalibur, foi isso o que disse Arthur?

- Sim... foi.

- De onde veio isso?

- Não faço a menor idéia.

- Excalibur. Interessante... – Merlin recolheu do chão um elmo que estava na cabeça do boneco e que estava partido ao meio. – Cortou o ferro como se fosse madeira.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Excalibur, essa é a espada sagrada que Athena concede ao seu mais fiel cavaleiro. A lâmina que corta tudo. Isso significa que ela o escolheu!

- Acha mesmo que sou digno de tanto?

- Bom, você terá que ser, caso não queira devolver esse poder a ela. – disse sorrindo.

- Mas é claro que não! Eu me tornarei digno se for assim!

- Acho bom que seja! De qualquer maneira terá que aprender a controlar esse poder. Não quero que acidentalmente o senhor me corte uma perna ou a cabeça.

- Eu não faria isso! Vou aprender a dominar esse poder para poder usá-lo em nome de Athena.

- Muito bem, Arthur. Acho que deveríamos avisar o Mestre. Talvez ele saiba a melhor maneira de treiná-lo.

- Sim, é verdade. Vamos até ele.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Uma mulher cavalgava em um cavalo negro pela estrada ao lado do bosque. Vestia um vestido roxo com bordados dourados na gola, cintura e mangas e cobria-se com uma capa de cor vinho com adornos no capuz. Diminui o passo até parar. Observava ao longe o castelo de Camelot, erguendo-se sobre o horizonte. Ela escutou um barulho. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que alguém se escondia atrás de uma árvore. Ela desmontou do cavalo. Prendeu as rédeas em um galho de árvore. Andou bem devagar, aproximando-se da árvore, contornando-a. Deparou-se com um jovem de cerca de uns 12 anos. Ele olhou para ela assustado. Tinha cabelos castanhos, e olhos bem verdes. Seu rosto era pálido e suas feições magras. Estava com algumas manchas de terra na roupa e uma marca roxa no canto do lábio. Vestia-se com roupas esfarrapadas, cheias de remendos malfeitos. Seus pulsos tinham marcas de cordas. A mulher ajoelhou-se perto dele. Afastou o capuz, revelando longos cabelos negros.

- Quem fez isso com você? – disse, levando a mão no queixo do garoto.

O garoto abaixou o rosto, mas ela o ergueu fazendo com que ele olha-se para ela.

- Calma, não precisa ter medo de mim. Não vou fazer nada com você.

- Eles dizem que eu sou filho do demônio. Dizem que sou amaldiçoado. – disse por fim o garoto.

- Como podem dizer isso de um garoto tão bonito?

- Talvez eu seja mesmo. Eu queria ajudar as pessoas, mas nada dá certo. Elas acabam se machucando.

- Pobrezinho. Não é culpa sua. – disse acariciando os cabelos dele. Em seguida levou a mão a uma corrente que ele tinha no pescoço. A corrente tinha uma estrela de cinco pontas em cima de um círculo e dentro da estrela estavam escritos os dizeres "yours ever".

A mulher sorriu olhando para o medalhão. Estendeu os braços e abraçou o garoto delicadamente, colocando o queixo em cima da cabeça dele.

- Pobre criança. Ninguém mais vai te machucar. Eu vou cuidar de você. – afastou-se um pouco para poder olhar para o rosto dele. – O meu nome é Morgana. Qual é o seu?

- Mordred.

- Mordred. – levantou-se e pegou o garoto nos braços. Levou-o até o cavalo e o ajudou a subir. Em seguida subiu no cavalo, ficando atrás dele.

- Nós vamos ser grandes amigos, meu nobre senhor. – disse sorrindo, enquanto olhava para ele. O garoto olhava para ela e sorriu. Havia muito que não era tratado com tanto carinho. Morgana cobriu-o com sua capa, pois ele parecia ter frio. Aconchegando-o em seus braços, Morgana tomou as rédeas e cavalgou rapidamente, afastando-se daquele lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV – Sentimentos Nascem  
><strong>

Era final de tarde. A estrela vespertina já despontava no céu. Estava silencioso, exceto pelos sons dos pássaros. Ela estava sentada em um galho de uma árvore, encostada de lado no tronco, com uma das pernas soltas no ar. Seus cabelos loiro alaranjados, longos, volumosos e cacheados, haviam sido jogados de lado por cima do ombro. Usava um vestido azul com bordados brancos, e fitas nas mangas. Estava bem relaxada. Observava ao longe as montanhas com os picos cobertos de neve. A luz alaranjada do sol atravessava os vales, tornando-os dourados. O campo verde estava escuro diante da luz. A luz parecia atravessar a grama, deixando as pontinhas amareladas. Uma meia lua pálida se revelava ao alto. O chão estava salpicado de flores silvestres branquinhas como flocos de neve que balançavam na brisa.

Tão silencioso era, que mesmo que aquele homem tenta-se andar nas pontas dos pés, não conseguiria abafar o som do farfalhar da grama sob seus pés. E nesse instante ela se virou para ele. Ele se aproximou da árvore, parando ao lado dela. Olhou por um instante para ela, e depois para o horizonte, sem dizer nada. Ela também não disse nada, mas agora a atenção dela parecia se concentrar mais no rapaz do que no horizonte.

- Lindo, não é? – disse ele sem se virar.

- Sim.

- Mesmo com todo o luxo da nobreza, há coisas que não se pode ter, e tesouros que não se pode comprar.

- E isso não é bom? – olhou para ele com um sorriso maroto.

- Com certeza é. – respondeu olhando para ela, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Que bom que há coisas que são para todos, independente de quem você é ou quanto possui. – voltou a olhar o horizonte.

- Tenho a impressão de que as coisas que realmente importam não podem ser compradas, milady.

- Concordo.

- Precisa de ajuda, milady?

- Para que? – estranhou a pergunta.

- Para descer.

- Não se preocupe. – disse com tranqüilidade - Sei descer de uma árvore tanto quanto sei subir.

- Tem certeza?

- Mas é claro! – riu - Acha que nunca subi numa árvore?

- É uma árvore bastante alta.

- Já subi em árvores mais altas!

- O que é uma coisa rara para princesas, milady.

- Bom, - ela inclinou a cabeça de lado e falou divertida - eu não sou uma princesa.

- Mas parece uma. – sorriu para ela, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela sentiu-se corar, sorriu virando o rosto.

- Bom... acho que princesas não sobem em árvores, não é mesmo?

- Não entendo muito sobre o que uma princesa faz ou deixa de fazer.

- Não que eu ache que seja errado fazer isso...

- Mas é perigoso para uma princesa, já que corre o risco de se machucar.

- Eu não sou uma princesa e não vou me machucar!

- Mesmo assim, é melhor não descuidarmos, não acha?

- Eu não preciso de ajuda! Obrigada. E nem estou pensando em descer.

- Bom, nesse caso... – o rapaz deu a volta na árvore, e subiu nela por trás, indo a se sentar num galho ao lado dela. O galho acabou inclinando um pouco com seu peso.

- Cuidado com isso... – disse ela olhando para o galho que parecia muito torto com o peso do rapaz.

- Não se preocupe! – disse ele, tentando disfarçar o desconforto agarrando-se a árvore.

- Talvez seria melhor você descer!

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. A propósito, o meu nome é Lancelot.

- Me chamo Guinevere. – estendeu a mão para ele para cumprimentá-lo, mas Lancelot a tomou e a beijou, o que a deixou encantada.

Guinevere sentia-se fascinada por ele. Os olhos eram muito bonitos, seu rosto era gracioso, mas seu sorriso era insuperável. Era um sorriso maroto, encantador. E os olhos dele não paravam de mirá-la um minuto sequer.

O galho em que Lancelot estava sentado deu uma inclinada. Ele se assustou e se agarrou mais ainda ao tronco da árvore.

- Milorde, acho que é melhor o senhor descer.

- Não se preocupe eu... – e não houve tempo de dizer nada, pois o galho quebrou e Lancelot foi ao chão.

Guinevere desceu imediatamente, e habilidosamente, da árvore e correu até ele. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, chamando-o.

- Lancelot! Lancelot! Acorde!

Lancelot estava meio atordoado, mas começou a rir de olhos fechados da situação.

- Eu sou uma vergonha para os cavaleiros...

- Ora, é claro que não seu tolo! – suspirou aliviada – Não se machucou? Venha, eu te ajudo... – tentou segurar o braço dele, mas ele foi lentamente se levantando.

- Não se preocupe milady... – disse gemendo – Eu já sobrevivi a coisas piores, acredite!

- É tão ruim assim para um cavaleiro ser ajudado por uma moça? – disse ela ironicamente

- Não é isso, milady. Mas deveria ser o dever de um cavaleiro proteger uma princesa, e não o contrário. – disse ele sentando-se.

- Então, sorte sua que eu não sou uma princesa. – ela começou a rir.

Lancelot riu junto com ela. Ficaram algum tempo sentados olhando um para ou outro, se encarando. Ele admirava seus olhos verdes brilhantes, seus cabelos encaracolados, seus lábios da cor de cereja. Ela olhava para aqueles olhos profundos e grandes, para aquele sorriso maravilhoso.

- Acho que... – disse ele, sem tirar os olhos dela – daqui debaixo também é uma boa vista.

Guinevere riu.

- Tem razão.

Os dois ficaram juntos até que começou a escurecer, vindo a se retirar somente quando as estrelas começaram a despontar no céu.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Como parte das festividades pelas bem-vindas de Vivian, Uther havia organizado um torneio entre os soldados de seu próprio castelo. A maioria eram filhos de nobres que serviam a guarda real. Era uma tradição local que não poderia passar sem. Embora no fundo fosse contra a idéia, tinha seu papel a cumprir. A força e coragem daqueles homens era o que inspirava segurança e confiança no povo.

A cada embate, sempre que os cavaleiros cavalgavam pela arena com suas lanças na mão, e um acertava o outro, o povo vibrava, aplaudindo com vigor. Uther estava no lugar central da arquibancada, e ao seu lado Igraine. Vivian estava um pouco mais distante, ao lado de Arthur e de Merlin.

Morgana subiu as escadas e parou um pouco distante deles. Olhou para Vivian. Mirava-lhe com um olhar de irritação, que a outra, de costas, não percebeu. Voltou a caminhar, tomando um lugar exatamente ao lado de Uther. Observou os cavaleiros que mais uma vez corriam em direções opostas com suas lanças em riste, até que um acertou o outro, fazendo com que a lança rachasse e algumas lascas caíssem ao chão. O povo mais uma vez vibrou. Morgana aproximou a cabeça perto de Uther e sussurrou:

- O povo está se divertindo muito com esse torneio.

- Sim, é verdade. – respondeu Uther sem tirar os olhos da arena.

- É uma pena que tenhamos que apelar a esses torneios para honrar a Dama do Lago.

- Como disse? – ele virou-se para ela um pouco intrigado

- Disse que temos que apelar a esses torneios para honrar a sua visita. Afinal, isso não deve passar de uma formalidade para ela, uma vez que os poderes dos cavaleiros de ouro vão muito além disso.

- O que quer dizer? Acha mesmo que tudo isso não tem valor para lady Vivian, Morgana?

- Perdoe-me milorde. Não quis ofendê-lo, sei que está fazendo o máximo para agradá-la. Mas é lamentável que essa história de manter as aparências tenha que nos limitar a tal ponto. Temos que homenageá-la como Vivian do Lago, ao invés de homenageá-la como Athena.

- Bom, acho que está certa. De qualquer forma esse é o desejo dela, não podemos fazer nada.

- Mas o fato de termos que tratá-la dessa maneira não significa que não podemos fazer mais do que isso, não concorda?

- E o que sugere que façamos?

- Algo que seria exclusivo e unicamente para Athena. Algo que esteja a sua altura, que somente seus cavaleiros possam proporcionar.

- Tem alguma idéia em mente?

- Milorde, não sei se seria uma boa idéia...

- Ora, vamos. Está em casa, pode contar tudo para mim.

- Obrigada. Sei que é ousadia minha, posso estar errada em pensar em algo assim, mas estive pensando... – falava enquanto parou por alguns segundos para observar os cavaleiros na arena - ... o que o senhor acharia de um torneio entre os cavaleiros de Athena?

- Um torneio... entre nós?

- Isso mesmo. Um torneio exclusivo onde os cavaleiros possam mostrar seus verdadeiros poderes.

- Eu não sei, isso seria perigoso...

- É, talvez tenha razão... – sorriu – Mas acho que ela ficaria feliz sabendo o quanto estão preparados para defendê-la. Seria uma demonstração de habilidades que certamente a deixaria ainda mais orgulhosa do que já está.

Uther olhou para Vivian. Ela sorria, mas parecia entediada com o torneio. Percebeu por um momento ela bocejar um pouco, tapando a boca com a mão.

- Morgana, acho que tem razão. Essa é uma excelente idéia. – sorriu para ela – Vou providenciar para que isso aconteça, e você estará lá para assistir.

- Obrigada milorde. Fico feliz em ter sido útil.

- Morgana, você sabe que é como uma filha para mim. – segurou a mão dela – Sempre que tiver alguma coisa para me falar, não hesite em me contar.

- O senhor é muito generoso milorde. Também é como um pai para mim. – sorriu para ele fechando a mão junto a dele. Aquele torneio certamente seria muito proveitoso para seus planos.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Tristão estava ao centro do salão tocando sua lira. A melodia encantava de deliciava todos aqueles presentes que a ouviam. Ele executava habilmente a canção, ainda que sentisse o coração partido. Sentia muita falta de Isolda, que não pudera acompanhá-los em Camelot. Já fazia algum tempo que não a via, e sentia muita vontade de poder voltar para Avalon apenas para poder vê-la.

Mas isso era algo que poucos se davam conta. A melodia era bela, triste, suave e profunda. A maioria sentia-se maravilhado, mas eram poucos naquele salão que compreendiam a profundidade dos sentimentos que escapavam pelas cordas da lira.

Percival era um deles, pois conhecia bem o companheiro, e sabia melhor do que ninguém sobre seus sentimentos. A outra pessoa era Guinevere.

Arthur observava o companheiro tocando, e prestava muita atenção na melodia. Mas ele não imaginava a tristeza que estava contida naquelas notas. Passou a observar as pessoas ao redor, prestando a atenção nas expressões em suas faces. Sentia-se feliz pelo amigo, pois parecia que não havia ninguém que não estivesse arrebatado pelo talento de Tristão. Porém notou uma pessoa que apesar de parecer concentrada na música, parecia um tanto triste apesar da bela melodia. Não pode deixar de fitá-la. Ela tinha cabelos loiro alaranjados, olhos verdes como esmeraldas, lábios cor de cereja. Os cabelos estavam presos atrás com fitas brancas, deixando alguns cachos soltos pousados sobre os ombros.

Não pode deixar de pensar que ela parecia uma fada, uma flor silvestre sobre os prados. Mas estava intrigado com a expressão melancólica dela diante da música.

Quando a melodia terminou, todos aplaudiram. Tristão curvou-se em agradecimento e se retirou. Arthur viu nesse momento uma oportunidade de se aproximar dela. Chegou até ela devagar, e sem delongas perguntou:

- A música não lhe agradou milady?

Ela não esperava essa aproximação, e olhou para ele surpresa.

- Como? Oh, agradou-me sim milorde. Foi uma música muito bonita.

- Mas me pareceu que estava triste com a melodia, milady.

- Bom, não se pode negar que apesar de ser encantadora, era também bastante triste.

- Triste? Mas por que?

- Bom, pode parecer tolice, mas tive a impressão de que a música expressava uma profunda saudade.

- Saudade? – Arthur ficou pensativo. Realmente havia algo de melancólico na melodia, mas ele não havia se dado conta disso até aquele momento.

- Sim, saudade. Como alguém que deseja muito rever uma pessoa a quem quer bem.

- Pensando bem, acho que havia sim uma melancolia, mas eu... – riu de si mesmo – eu me sinto um tolo leviano por não ter essa sensibilidade.

- Ora, não diga isso! – Guinevere sorriu aproximando dele – Tenho a impressão de que muita gente não percebeu isso. Acho que deveria ser um desejo do músico manter esse sentimento em segredo.

- Mas pelo visto ele não conseguiu enganar-lhe, milady. – ele sorriu.

- Talvez porque no fundo eu entenda como ele deve se sentir.

Arthur aparentemente não compreendeu totalmente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Desculpe-me, esqueci de me apresentar. Eu sou... – hesitou um pouco – eu me chamo Arthur.

Guinevere arregalou os olhos. Não o havia reconhecido até aquele momento.

- A... ah, alteza! Eu sinto muito não tê-lo reconhecido. – curvou-se

- Não... não precisa fazer isso. Não se preocupe com isso. – Arthur sentia-se muito desconfortável com aquela situação, já que não queria ser tratado daquela maneira por ela. – Por favor, levante-se. Chame-me apenas de Arthur.

O olhar de Guinevere perdeu um pouco aquela expressão de urgência, e ela se sentiu um pouco mais descontraída.

- Como quiser, milorde.

- Arthur.

- Arthur. – sorriu – Eu me chamo Guinevere.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, lady Guinevere. – fez uma leve mesura. - Então, de quem acha que lorde Tristão poderia estar sentindo saudade?

- Eu seria capaz de imaginar que pudesse ser de uma moça.

- Talvez esteja certa.

Arthur e Guinevere conversaram bastante naquela tarde. Um forte laço entre os dois estava se formando naquele dia.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Havia um jovem rapaz, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, que estava no meio de um bosque sentado em cima de um galho de árvore. Estava vestido com finas e elegantes vestimentas azuis escuras, e botas pretas de couro. Sua pele clara estava corada sobre as bochechas. Balançava a esmo as pernas em cima da árvores, rindo divertidamente como uma criança que acabara de fazer uma travessura. Ele pulou do galho de árvore e foi para a clareira no centro do bosque.

Ao seu redor ele observou as árvores, os pássaros que cantarolavam, as borboletas que voavam e as flores que brotavam próximo das raízes das árvores. Ele tinha a mão esquerda fechada a frente do corpo, como se segurasse algum objeto pequeno. Ele agachou-se sentando-se ao chão, e com a mão direita cavou um pequeno buraco na terra. Aproximou a mão esquerda do buraco e abriu de lado deixando cair dentro uma pequena semente de formato esférico negra e opaca. Depois usando as duas mãos fechou o buraco.

O garoto se levantou e se afastou um pouco do local. Depois levantou a mão e começou a emanar um cosmo sombrio em direção ao local onde havia enterrado a semente. A terra em volta do local onde a semente foi enterrada foi aos poucos ficando árida e seca. A grama ao redor secou também, e começou a apodrecer e desaparecer. No lugar dela nascia uma vegetação cinza esbranquiçada, que se espalhava por onde a grama havia morrido. Em seguida foi a vez das árvores ao redor começarem a secar e suas folhas ficarem amareladas e quebradiças. Então os pássaros e animais foram ao chão, mortos, e rapidamente começaram a se decompor. A medida que tudo morria, no local onde outrora fora enterrado a semente começou a brotar uma muda de uma planta, que pela aparência indicava que futuramente viraria uma árvore.

O garoto olhou para a pequena muda triunfante, com um sorriso sádico e um olhar perverso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – Carta na Manga**

Uther e Ambrosius discutiam sobre os detalhes do torneio. Haviam decidido que o melhor local seria a arena de treinamento na ala norte. Seria perfeita para as batalhas, já que era isolada. Também haviam discutido sobre quem teria direito a assistir, e obviamente haviam aqueles dentre os súditos bretões que tinham algum parentesco ou ligação com os cavaleiros de Athena. Seria adequado dar aquela honra justamente para aqueles que conheciam e apoiavam sua causa. E assim foi decidido. Estavam todos ansiosos rondando pelo salão, aguardando o momento em que tudo estivesse pronto. Arthur acompanhava tudo, mas não estava gostando muito da história.

O torneio não seria um torneio de eliminatórias, não uma competição, mas simplesmente uma demonstração de forças por meio de combates. Como haviam doze cavaleiros de ouro, então haveriam um total de seis combates, onde os integrantes mediriam suas forças. E todos concordavam que o melhor adversário para Uther teria que ser ele próprio. Nenhum dos outros queria lutar contra o rei, e ficou decidido que o embate seria muito mais interessante se fosse entre os dois, o velho teste de superação entre o filho e seu pai. E era justamente isso que o preocupava. Temia feri-lo mais do que tudo.

Morgana circulava pelo local, observando de perto os cavaleiros de Athena, e principalmente seu irmão Arthur. Prestava muita atenção ao que acontecia ao redor.

Guinevere também estava no local. Ela havia conseguido permissão para tomar parte daquele acontecimento pelo fato de ter tido um antepassado como cavaleiro de Athena ha muitos anos. E seus olhos procuravam por Lancelot. Lancelot por outro lado falava com Gwaine, com quem iria combater no torneio.

- Acho que dessa vez não teremos que nos preocupar com Merlin nos interrompendo não é mesmo Gwaine? – dizia ele sorrindo divertidamente.

- Não, acho que não. O que é uma pena, pois isso significa que ninguém vai te salvar de ser derrotado de forma terrível por mim. – respondeu Gwaine ironicamente.

- Ora, mas será que não é você que não será salvo de perder de forma humilhante para mim?

- Lancelot de Leão, se pensa que vou deixar você me derrotar, está muito enganado. – sorria olhando para ele de forma maliciosa – Vai ser uma luta sem trégua. Você que não pense que vou amolecer só porque Athena está nos assistindo.

- Pois eu digo o mesmo para você Gwaine de Escorpião! – dizia Lancelot agora sério - É bom não se descuidar, ou eu acabo com você de uma vez só.

- É o que eu quero ver!

- Vou precisar usar minha telecinese mais uma vez? – dizia Merlin por trás deles, que no calor da discussão nem perceberam sua chegada.

- Não tem do que se preocupar Merlin. – disse Lancelot.

- É, a gente estava só se aquecendo. – completou Gwaine num tom cômico.

- Vocês dois, por favor, se comportem. Está certo que não vou me meter na luta de vocês, mas também não vou deixar que façam nada idiota! Lembrem-se de que temos pessoas assistindo!

- Merlin, não tem que se preocupar com isso. - disse Lancelot.

- É verdade, a única pessoa que vai se machucar aqui é o Lancelot. Você não precisa se preocu... Ai! – Gwaine levou um soco no braço de Lancelot.

- Vamos, vão logo se juntar ao grupo na arena. – dizia Merlin impaciente – Podem se matar a vontade quando for a vez de vocês.

- Você não tem mesmo senso de humor, Merlin. – dizia Gwaine.

Lancelot olhou ao redor e finalmente notou Guinevere no meio do grande grupo de convidados. Ele pediu licença e foi até ela.

- Olá Guinevere. Conseguiu permissão para assistir as lutas? – chegou até ela sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Sim. Estava preocupada de não conseguir. Queria muito poder vê-lo em combate.

- Não vou decepcioná-la, não se preocupe.

- Não estou preocupada com isso. Só quero que tome cuidado e que fique bem.

- Vou tomar cuidado, eu prometo. – o som de um sino tocou – Preciso ir agora. Torça por mim. – sorriu e partiu imediatamente para o pátio externo.

- Lancelot... – Guinevere tentou chamá-lo, mas ele se afastou mais rápido e não a escutou. Ela trazia nas mãos uma fita de cabelo, que pretendia presenteá-lo com votos de boa sorte. Também não notou o olhar atento de Morgana sobre os dois, que havia visto e ouvido tudo o que disseram.

**o.O.o.O.o**

A arena da ala norte ficava próxima a uma encosta, perto do mar. Do outro lado ficava as paredes do castelo que abrigavam uma ante-sala com várias janelas e sacadas. Aquela antessala seria usada como arquibancada para os expectadores, por questões de segurança, ao contrário das tradicionais arquibancadas de madeira usadas nos combates. Uther tinha uma boa noção de o quão destrutivos poderiam ser os combates entre os cavaleiros, e por isso havia escolhido aquele local para que pudessem assistir as lutas.

Arthur se sentia bastante ansioso, pois o seu combate seria o primeiro. Nunca na sua vida havia se sentido daquele jeito. Qualquer que fosse o adversário ele não tinha problema nenhum em encarar a luta. Mas nunca antes lhe fora pedido que lutasse contra seu pai. Ele olhava ao redor, sentindo-se perdido, como se estivesse buscando uma maneira de escapar de lá. Seus olhos acabaram pousando em Guinevere. A visão dela parecia acalmá-lo um pouco. Guinevere parecia um tanto alheia a tudo ao seu redor. Seus pensamentos estavam em Lancelot. Ela nem sequer percebeu que Arthur a olhava.

Morgana se aproximou de Arthur. Percebia o seu nervosismo e precisava incentivá-lo de alguma forma. Pousou as mãos sobre os ombros dele, e olhou na direção em que ele olhava.

- Ela é linda não? – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Ah?. – virou-se para ela, e encabulado abaixou o rosto - Bom, sim, eu acho... digo – olhou mais uma vez para Guinevere e depois para Morgana. – Sim, ela é muito bonita.

- Que sorte a sua ela estar aqui, não acha? Vai poder vê-lo em ação e ficará muito impressionada. – sorriu.

- Acha mesmo isso? – ele sorriu para Morgana esperançoso.

- Mas é claro! Isso se ela já não estiver impressionada. – sorria abraçando-o por trás e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Bom, não tenho tanta certeza disso. Talvez ela seja muito boa para mim.

- Ora, como pode pensar isso? Você é um homem muito belo e gentil, meu querido irmão. – acariciou os cabelos dele - Uma mulher teria que ser muito cega ou burra para não enxergar isso.

- Não sou tudo isso. – disse ele encabulado – Bom, eu gostaria de ser, mas acho que no fundo não sou diferente de ninguém. Sou tão comum quanto todos os outros.

- Não. Você é especial. – sorria. – Quer saber o que fazer? Vença essa luta, Arthur!

- Morgana! – ele assustou-se com o comentário dela.

- O que foi? Eu disse para você vencer a luta, não para matar o seu querido pai.

- Mas é que... Bom, eu estou muito preocupado. Por que tinha que ser eu a luta com ele?

- Ora, é justamente porque você é filho dele. O filho sempre deve suceder seu pai, não é verdade?

- Não... Não quero que seja assim. Ele é muito melhor do que eu tanto como cavaleiro quanto como rei. Eu nunca chegaria aos pés dele.

- Arthur, você tem um grande potencial. Não entendo com não vê isso. – Morgana virou-se e ficou na frente dele com a mão em seu ombro. – Não acha que esse combate será uma boa maneira de por isso a prova?

- Bom, talvez esteja certa...

- Então vá em frente! Dê o máximo de si! Sei que saberá o que fazer na hora.

- Obrigado Morgana. Você me deixa mais tranquilo. – sorriu. – Tenho muita sorte de tê-la como irmã.

Morgana por um momento sentiu uma certa pontada no coração, e uma inexplicável melancolia a atingiu. Seu semblante ficou triste por alguns segundos, mas em seguida ela voltou a sorrir.

- Não Arthur. Eu é que tenho muita sorte de tê-lo como irmão.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. – sorriu, ao observar que estava chegando na hora.

Morgana permaneceu a observá-lo partir. Queria de alguma forma incentivá-lo um pouco mais, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Caminhou em direção à antessala que comportaria os expectadores. Então ela avistou Guinevere também. Ela ainda tinha em mãos a fita que pretendia entregar para Lancelot. Ela aproximou-se dela, andando apressada, e acabou por esbarrar nela.

- Oh, mil desculpas. – Morgana se desculpou.

- Tudo bem, não foi nada. – respondeu Guinevere.

Descendo as escadas, apressou-se para se aproximar dos combatentes, até chegar em Arthur. Colocou uma das mãos no ombro dele, que se virou para ela.

- O que foi Morgana?

- Para dar boa sorte. – disse ela sorrindo, enquanto amarrava a fita no braço direito dele.

- Mas... isso é... – ele olhou confuso para a fita, pois se lembrava de tê-la visto nas mãos de Guinevere. Morgana apenas se afastou sorrindo divertida para ele, sem dizer uma palavra.

Arthur colocou a mão sobre a fita. Era feita de linho branco, bordada com desenhos florais, bem delicada.

"Se isso veio dela..." – pensou "então devo honrar o seu presente." – sorriu.

Os expectadores se acomodaram em frente à sacada da antessala, espalhando-se em duas fileiras para a direita e para a esquerda. Alguns assentos haviam sido postos em cima de pequenas plataformas, para que fosse possível para todos enxergar as lutas e ainda assim acomodar a todos. Na parte central foram colocados os assentos onde ficariam respectivamente Morgana, Igraine, Viviane e o Grande Mestre. Morgana e Igraine tomaram suas posições. Igraine olhava para seu filho e seu marido de forma apreensiva, mas Morgana colocou sua mão sobre a dela, para lhe transmitir segurança.

Quando todos estavam acomodados, os cavaleiros de ouro entraram na arena, vindo a posicionar-se em fila diante do balcão onde o público se reunia. Athena e o Grande Mestre entraram em seguida. Os cavaleiros de ouro ajoelharam-se assim que eles surgiram.

Athena vestia um longo vestido branco, de decote canoa e mangas longas e largas. A borda da gola, das mangas e da saia do vestido estavam bordados com folhas. Seus cabelos estavam bem arrumados, com duas mechas laterais trançadas presas na parte de trás da cabeça, unindo-se em uma única trança na parte de trás. Ela usava um diadema de ouro na testa com uma safira, uma corrente dourada no pescoço, e um cinto metálico preso à cintura. Trazia em sua mão direita o seu báculo.

Já o Grande Mestre estava vestindo suas roupas sacerdotais, um manto vermelho como bordados dourados, a máscara azul escura, e o elmo dourado. Athena sentou-se numa majestosa cadeira de madeira entalhada com assento forrado de veludo cor vinho, que era na verdade uma das cadeiras especiais usadas pelo rei da Bretanha em cerimônias especiais. O Mestre permaneceu à frente dela, e com um gesto com a mão, ordenou que os cavaleiros de ouro ficassem de pé, sendo prontamente obedecido.

- Os cavaleiros de Athena tem como missão lutar pela justiça, e por esta razão nunca devem lutar uns contra os outros. Contudo, como parte das comemorações em honra a Athena, abriremos uma exceção hoje. Esta será a primeira e a última vez em que serão autorizados a lutar uns contra os outros, em um combate aberto. Mas devo lembrá-los de que o objetivo deste torneio é tão somente fazer uma demonstração de seus poderes, e não a destruição de seus adversários. É dado o início ao torneio dos cavaleiros de Athena. E os primeiros a lutarem serão Uther Pendragon, o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra e Arthur Pendragon, o cavaleiro de ouro de Capricórnio.

Os cavaleiros de ouro fizeram uma reverência, e se retiraram da arena, ficando apenas Uther e Arthur. Os dois viraram-se um para o outro. Uther estendeu a mão em um gesto de apoio, ao que Arthur apertou-a vigorosamente.

- Dê o melhor de si, filho. Lute sem se preocupar. Lembre-se de que é a ela que você serve. – Uther voltou o olhar para Viviane, e Arthur fez o mesmo. Ela corou um pouco e sorriu ao cruzar seu olhar com o de Arthur. Arthur sorriu-lhe de volta, e depois voltou-se para o pai. Eles se separaram e ambos tomaram lados opostos na arena.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos e em seguida avançaram um contra o outro. Começaram a trocar socos e chutes, que ambos conseguiam desviar por pouco.

Arthur abaixou-se e girou a perna, tentando dar uma rasteira, ao que Uther conseguiu se desviar com uma certa dificuldade, o que o desequilibrou um pouco. Arthur aproveitou a brecha para lançar um soco na direção de Uther, mas este conseguiu deter seu punho e contratacou com uma joelhada no estômago. Arthur recuou um pouco, sentindo a dor pelo golpe e cobrindo o estômago, mas Uther não deu trégua e partiu em direção a ele. Tentou lhe dar um soco, mas Arthur conseguiu se defender mais rápido segurando seu braço, e acertando um soco na cara de Uther. Uther recuou, limpando um filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca. Sorriu confiante. Arthur voltou a lhe atacar, e Uther o acompanhou. Afastaram-se um pouco, e agora foi a hora de elevarem seus cosmos.

Os cosmos elevados de Uther e Arthur faziam com que a poeira em volta da arena fosse arrastada para fora, formando uma nuvem como se uma tempestade estivesse se formando ao redor deles.

- Quer ver com meus próprios olhos se essa Excalibur que carregas em teu braço é realmente tão poderosa quanto dizem. – dizia Uther, com um sorriso desafiador nos lábios.

- Pois você a verá, pai. – E elevando o seu cosmo ao máximo, Arthur ergueu o braço e lançou seu golpe.

- Excalibur!

O poder da Excalibur de Arthur fez com que o corpo de Uther voasse para trás, sofrendo cortes em seus braços, pernas e no rosto. Uther caiu bem longe, e nesse momento Igraine fez menção de levantar-se, sendo segurada pela mão de Morgana, que a fez acomodar-se de volta na cadeira.

Uther levantou-se com dificuldade, sentindo a dor dos ferimentos. Caminhou de volta para a arena, e apesar de ter sido atingido, sorria orgulhoso.

- Estou impressionado filho. E como retribuição, darei o máximo no próximo golpe. Então prepare-se!

Elevou seu cosmo até as alturas, criando a aura de um dragão vermelho ao fundo. Arthur se preparou, tomando posição de defesa. Pretendia contra-atacar.

- Cólera do Dragão! – o golpe de Uther foi em direção de Arthur, e este avançou contra Uther, preparando-se para o contra-ataque. Mas por um milésimo de segundo, os olhos de Arthur se arregalaram e ele hesitou. Acabou sendo atingido em cheio, voando para bem longe da arena, indo cair metros atrás.

Uther caminhou em direção a Arthur, e estendendo a mão ajudou-o a se erguer. A luta estava terminada, e os expectadores aplaudiram calorosamente. Arthur e Uther ergueram suas mãos unidas, reverenciando o público.

Quando se soltaram, Arthur encostou a mão na fita que estava amarrada em seu braço. Foi só nesse momento que Guinevere a reconheceu. Ela olhou para ele confusa. Se aquela era a fita que ela perdera, quando pretendia dá-la a Lancelot, como havia ido parar lá?

Um pensamento estranho lhe veio a mente. Ela olhou para a direção de Morgana, que estava ao lado de Igraine, sorrindo e aplaudindo, e dizendo palavras de alívio para a rainha. Lembrava-se de ter esbarrado nela, e pareceu que foi mais ou menos naquela ocasião que a havia perdido. Seria possível? Não, devia ser impressão dela, talvez tivesse sido outra coisa. Não fazia sentido que a irmã do príncipe fizesse aquilo, e afinal por que o faria? Mesmo assim, sua intuição lhe dizia que deveria ter mais cuidado com ela.

Arthur e Uther retornaram ao castelo, para tratar de seus ferimentos. Haveria um pequeno intervalo entre as lutas, pois Uther fazia questão de retornar para assistir aos demais combates. Nesse momento, Morgana pediu licença a Igraine.

- Verei como estão. Espere aqui por mim.

- Está bem Morgana.

Morgana apressou-se em chegar logo onde Arthur e Uther estavam. Estavam em um quarto separado, onde alguns criados carregavam bacias de água quente e toalhas. Ela entrou em silêncio na sala, sem ser notada ou se fazer notada, e ficou perto do anteparo, próximo aos dois. Por um breve momento os criados se afastaram.

- Filho, por que hesitou?

- Como?

- Arthur, eu vi. Quando eu apliquei o golpe Cólera do Dragão em você, percebi que estava bem perto de me atacar, e, no entanto parou. Você sabe que poderia ter me atingido, mas não o fez.

- Não quis feri-lo meu pai.

- Arthur, em uma luta você não deve hesitar jamais! Caso contrário será derrotado. Os anos de treinamento não lhe ensinaram isso?

- Sim, é claro que ensinaram.

- Então por que o fez?

- Se eu tivesse o atacado, o senhor teria morrido! – respondeu Arthur com a voz um pouco mais exaltada.

Um breve silêncio se fez entre eles, que se encaravam sérios. Arthur tinha uma expressão de temor.

- O que foi que te fez pensar isso?

- Eu descobri uma coisa no momento em que me atacou. O seu golpe, o Cólera do Dragão, possuiu uma fraqueza. Uma fraqueza que pode ser fatal.

- Uma... fraqueza?

- Sim. Quando o senhor aplica o golpe Cólera do Dragão, inconscientemente o senhor abaixa o braço esquerdo. Nesse momento o seu coração fica desprotegido, mesmo que por um milésimo de segundo.

- Eu já sabia disso.

- Como? Sabia que o golpe tinha essa fraqueza?

- Sim. Mas não tem do que se preocupar, filho. Você é o único que sabe sobre isso. Para que um oponente pudesse descobrir isso e usar essa fraqueza contra mim, teria que ser capaz de sobreviver ao meu golpe. E até hoje ninguém foi capaz de fazê-lo. – sorriu.

- Mesmo assim, o senhor tem que tomar cuidado! Não sabemos o que pode acontecer se caso alguém descubra isso.

- Fique tranquilo filho. – apoiou a mão no ombro dele.

Morgana, por detrás do anteparo, sorria triunfante. A idéia de usar um torneio para observar de perto os cavaleiros de ouro não poderia ter tido um resultado melhor.

Tão distraída estava, que levou um pulo quando uma mão pousou sobre o seu ombro.

- Lady Morgana? O que está fazendo aqui? – dizia Merlin que havia se aproximado tão devagar, que ela, em sua distração, nem sequer se deu conta.

- Merlin? – disse assustada – Eu... eu...

- Morgana? – Arthur escutou a voz da irmã e levantou-se afastando a cortina para vê-la.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI – O Grande Rei**

- Ora, vim apenas para ver se estes dois estão bem mesmo. – respondeu sorrindo, tentando disfarçar o nervoso – Não sabe o quanto a mamãe ficou preocupada com vocês.

- Pois pode avisar a nossa mãe que estamos bem. – Arthur sorriu. – Obrigado pela atenção Morgana.

- Pelo visto você ainda vai ter que se esforçar muito para superar o seu pai, não é mesmo?

- Não creio nisso Morgana. – respondeu Uther – Arthur poderia ter vencido a luta. Ele realmente se tornou um grande cavaleiro de Athena. – sorriu.

- Obrigado pai.

- Arthur é um grande homem. – disse por vez Merlin – Pode ficar mais tranquilo agora, majestade, sabendo que tem um sucessor digno.

- Não diga isso Merlin. – respondeu Arthur encabulado. – Meu pai certamente tem muito mais experiência.

- Que você pode adquirir com o tempo, meu filho.

- Quanto tempo falta para a próxima luta? – perguntou desta vez Morgana.

- Temos alguns minutos ainda. – respondeu Merlin que agora encarava Morgana.

- Vamos vê-lo lutar em breve, Merlin? – que também encarava Merlin com a mesma intensidade no olhar.

- Certamente.

- Espero que tenha uma boa luta então.

- Vai ser sem dúvida uma luta extraordinária. – disse Arthur que estava se sentindo um tanto tenso ao observar os dois. – Merlin tem um poder incrível.

- Ora, então o que estamos esperando? – disse Morgana que agora sorria ironicamente, sem tirar os olhos de Merlin – Estou curiosa para vê-lo lutar.

- E verá, milady. – respondeu Merlin – Quer que eu a acompanhe para junto de sua mãe?

Morgana ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi cortada por Arthur.

- Vá com ele, irmã. Estaremos lá em um minuto.

Morgana se viu contrariada, mas assentiu.

- Recupere-se logo. – tocou o ombro de Arthur.

- Não se preocupe. – respondeu ele, sorrindo para ela.

Merlin e Morgana caminhavam lado a lado, em um silêncio sepulcral. Morgana se sentia vigiada, e com razão, pois agora Merlin observava seus movimentos atentamente. Estava começando a se sentir incomodada.

- Pode ir, não se preocupe comigo. – disse ela querendo se afastar dele.

- Não é incômodo algum para mim acompanhá-la, milady. – respondeu Merlin.

- Já disse que não tem que se preocupar. – respondeu ela com mais frieza.

- Provavelmente não. Mas ainda assim...

- Por favor, volte para os seus companheiros. – disse ela parando no meio do caminho e se voltando para ele.

- Minha presença a incomoda, milady? – perguntou ele com uma certa ironia, fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Incomoda a sua insistência. Não preciso de ninguém tomando conta de mim. – Morgana agora falava rispidamente, sem esconder sua irritação.

- Será que não mesmo? – sorriu. – Por que estava os espionando?

- Eu não estava espionando ninguém! Vá embora e me deixe em paz! – Morgana fez menção de se afastar, mas Merlin a segurou pelo braço.

- Me solte! – protestou ela. A presença dele tão perto dela a perturbava de alguma maneira.

- Você tem uma boa família Morgana. – disse ele com o rosto perto do dela – Espero que lembre-se disso.

- Me solte seu louco! – ela se soltou da mão dele e se afastou rapidamente.

Merlin permaneceu observando-a, intrigado.

Morgana percorreu os corredores rapidamente, como se estivesse fugindo. Encostou-se em uma janela, respirando profundamente. Olhou para trás, para ver se não havia ninguém perto dela. Ficou um tempo observando ao redor, confirmando que estava só. Cruzou os braços. Permaneceu pensativa por alguns segundos. Olhou para fora da janela, observando a relva verde abaixo. Percebeu um brilho que parecia vir do horizonte. Abriu o vidro da janela, deixando a luz se aproximar dela. Uma pequena borboleta multicolorida entrou e pousou em seu dedo indicador direito. Morgana trouxe a borboleta para perto de seus lábios e sussurrou:

- Estas são as minhas ordens. Ordeno que Lot venha até Camelot ainda hoje, antes do final do dia, e traga alguns dos espectros. Tenho uma missão para ele. Eu tenho uma informação valiosa para ele, e sei que saberá o que fazer.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Uther agora estava sentado ao lado de Igraine, tendo Arthur ao seu lado. Assistiam ao terceiro combate que se seguia, entre Tristão de Peixes e Kay de Câncer.

O combate estava bem equilibrado, mas Tristão parecia pouco a pouco ganhar vantagem sobre Kay.

Então eles escutaram o soar do sino de alerta. Todos se sobressaltaram. Arthur fez menção de se levantar, mas Uther o segurou pelo braço.

- Verei o que está acontecendo.

Não precisou muito para descobrir, pois Hector se aproximou do grupo para dar a notícia.

- Espectros no portão norte, senhor!

- Obrigado, Hector. – respondeu Uther

- Galahad, Taliesin e Merlin! – ordenou o Grande Mestre – Levem Athena daqui em segurança.

- Sim, senhor! – responderam em uníssono.

-Tristão, Emirys e Percival, vocês devem proteger o povo de Camelot! Cuidem para que nenhum espectro os machuquem!

- Sim, senhor! – responderam.

- Uther, você liderará os demais cavaleiros contra os espectros. Certifique-se de que nenhum deles fique de pé!

- Sim, Grande Mestre! – respondeu Uther.

Cada um deles tomou suas posições. Merlin, junto com Taliesin e Galahad acompanharam Viviane para a torre. Tristão, Emirys e Percival comandavam os moradores e membros da corte para que se abrigassem dentro do castelo. Uther tomou a frente, liderando os demais.

Do lado de fora do castelo os espectros se espalhavam, causando pânico. Atrás deles, um dos juízes observava-os, dando-lhes ordens.

- Acabem com todos! Vamos colocar esse castelo abaixo!

- Não encostarão um dedo sequer nessas pessoas! – disse Uther, se aproximando.

- É mesmo? E quem irá nos impedir, Grande Rei da Bretanha? – indagou o espectro zombeteiro.

- Nós os impediremos! – respondeu Arthur indo em direção do espectro, mas sendo impedido por Uther.

- Deixe que eu cuido desse verme, Arthur. Lidere os demais para exterminarmos todos esses espectros!

- Sim, senhor! Vou ficar aguardando-o pai!

Uther se viu sozinho contra o juiz do inferno. Já havia ouvido bastante sobre os três juízes e sabia que era o mais experiente para poder enfrentá-lo. Além do mais, ele o conhecia.

- Eu me lembro de você, Lot!

- Já faz um tempo Uther.

- E pensar que você outrora defendia esse reino.

- De que vale defender um reino e não herdá-lo? Deveria ser eu e não você na sucessão do trono!

- Não é difícil entender por que não foi escolhido. Você teria levado esse reino a destruição em menos de um ano.

- Veremos, Uther. Pois depois que eu o derrotar, tomarei o trono. Eu, Lot de Garuda, darei a você o enterro que merece! – sorriu irônico.

Uther e Lot se encaravam mutuamente enquanto elevavam seus cosmos. Seus cosmos se chocavam como se digladiassem entre si, provocado faíscas sempre que se estreitavam.

- Acabarei com você de uma única vez, Lot, usando a minha melhor técnica! – disse Uther. Lot sorriu ao ouvir isso.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Agulha Escarlate!

Gwaine disparava seu golpe em três espectros de uma única vez, que agonizavam de dor.

- Cápsula do poder!

Um grupo grande de espectros foi derrubado com o golpe de Lancelot.

- Estou desapontado! – dizia Gwaine – Será que não há um dentre estes espectros que seja um adversário de verdade?

- Não conte vantagem Gwaine! – dizia Lancelot entre um soco ou um chute que atingia em seus adversários – Não pense que será tão fácil derrotar o exército de Hades!

Bors, não muito longe dos dois, encarava um grupo grande de espectros. Elevou seu cosmo e seus braços e lançou o seu golpe máximo.

- Explosão Galática!

O poder do seu golpe praticamente varreu os espectros que o desafiavam, deixando a sua frente um corredor de corpos.

Lancelot e Gwaine o fitavam impressionados. Bor se virou para eles e lhes falou:

- Não pensem que todos os espectros são assim. Acredite, há muitos ainda mais poderosos do que estes. Fiquem atentos, devem estar planejando alguma coisa!

Lancelot consentiu com a cabeça. Gwaine não disse nada, mas sentiu-se incomodado.

- Ele está certo, está fácil demais. Devemos tomar cuidado.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Percival golpeava e nocauteava sem parar todos os espectros que se aproximavam do castelo. Golpeou um espectro com tanta força que ele acabou sendo arremessado contra uma parede, causando uma rachadura e caindo.

- Vou ter que me desculpar com vossa majestade por esses estragos.

No exterior do castelo os cavaleiros Emirys e Tristão se encarregavam de proteger os aldeões.

Diante de um grupo de espectros que avançava, Emirys elevou seus braços e lançou seu golpe.

- Geleiras Eternas!

Uma massa de ar congelante se formou a sua frente, criando uma barreira. Os espectros avançaram crendo que não era nada, mas conforme eles cruzavam a massa de ar seus corpos iam se congelando. Um por um tombou perante o frio.

- Você é um druida elementarista, não é mesmo? – Indagou Tristão.

- Isso mesmo. - respondeu virando-se para ele – Tenho o domínio de todas as técnicas de manipulação do gelo.

- Muito útil pelo visto. – Tristão sorriu, enquanto emanava seu cosmo.

- Vinha de rosas! – Inúmeros galhos de roseiras se formaram e começaram a avançar lançando espinhos enormes que iam estraçalhando os espectros que se aproximavam.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Uther elevava seu cosmo agressivamente, e Lot fazia o mesmo. O cosmo de Uther estava tão agressivo que Lot se sentiu apreensivo, mas manteve-se em posição. Um dragão vermelho formava-se na aura de Uther.

- Hoje é o dia em que acabarei com você, Uther Pendragon!

- Cólera do Dragão!

Uther e Lot se chocaram. O choque foi tão violento que fez com que todos os que lutavam ao redor parassem e virassem para eles. Lot foi arremessado longe. Seu corpo estava extremamente ferido, ele mal conseguia se levantar.

- Im-impressionante... Uther Pendragon... Realmente é um golpe poderoso! – Lot cuspiu o sangue de sua boca. Rolou seu corpo com dificuldade, ficando de quatro no chão. – Mas... – cuspiu sangue mais uma vez –

Arthur acertou um espectro e parou para observar. Sorriu ao ver Lot caído no chão e seu pai ainda de pé. Então o seu sorriso morreu nos lábios, ao observar o solo. Sob os pés de Uther havia uma poça de sangue.

- Pai? – murmurou.

Lot conseguiu com muita dificuldade se levantar e colocar-se de pé diante de Uther. Mas o olhar de Uther estava sombrio e perdido. De sua boca começou a escorrer sangue. Com um esforço enorme, levou a sua mão ao peito, de onde vinha aquela dor terrível. Percebeu o vão na armadura, e sentiu o sangue quente através dos dedos. Respirou profundamente. Sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e sua visão ficou turva. Não percebeu quando seu corpo tombou ao chão.

Arthur observava de longe, e para ele pareceu que o tempo parou. Um silêncio terrível caiu sobre ele, ainda que os ecos das lutas ao redor continuassem. Então o som voltou novamente!

- Pai! – gritou correndo desesperadamente na direção de Uther. Lot virou-se para ele, e sorriu.

- Mas é claro! Ainda temos que cuidar do herdeiro não é mesmo? Que assim seja então!

Lot elevou seu cosmo, se posicionando na frente de Arthur!

- Voo de Garuda!

Arthur foi atingido, e seu corpo elevou-se a uma velocidade considerável. E em seguida despencou no chão com uma força enorme, abrindo uma fenda e causando rachaduras no solo.

Lot sorriu vitorioso. Os demais cavaleiros de ouro o observavam, e se preparavam para avançar contra ele, mas pararam. Lot percebeu um cosmo que vinha próximo de si. Virou-se e percebeu que o cosmo vinha da fenda onde Arthur havia caído.

Arthur com muita dificuldade levantou-se, deixando que a poeira sobre seus cabelos deslizasse. Ele apoiou-se sobre os braços e levantou, tendo o rosto abaixado, os escombros caindo de sua armadura. Respirou fundo e retirou o elmo. Levantou o rosto e olhou para Lot, com uma expressão de ira.

- Você tem mesmo um grande poder. – disse calmamente, mantendo a dureza no olhar. – Por pouco não acabou comigo. Mas devo dizer que cometeu um grande erro. Seu erro foi ter enfrentado o meu pai antes de mim. Não sei como fez, mas ao enfrentá-lo você recebeu o golpe Cólera do Dragão diretamente. Mesmo que tenha conseguido atingi-lo, não havia a menor chance de escapar ileso daquele golpe.

Arthur suspirou profundamente, Lot o observava estupefato. A voz de Arthur desta vez engrossou, cheia de agressividade e ira.

- Meu pai, Uther Pendragon, o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra, era o mais forte de todos os cavaleiros de ouro desta geração, e de muitas outras gerações! Ele era o homem mais poderoso da Bretanha! Achou mesmo que iria sobreviver sem sequelas? Você é um homem miserável, Lot de Garuda! Seu estado é péssimo, e você ainda ousa me desafiar? Não foi nem sequer capaz de usar o seu poder na capacidade máxima!

O que Arthur dizia era verdade. Lot sentia agora com intensidade os efeitos de ter recebido o golpe Cólera do Dragão diretamente. Sua armadura estava estilhaçada, frágil como um pedaço de vidro. E seu corpo parecia ter sido rasgado de fora a fora, estava úmido de sangue.

- Eu, Arthur Pendragon, cavaleiro de ouro de Capricórnio o condeno a uma morte rápida, sob o meu poder!

Arthur elevou seu cosmo ao máximo, e erguendo seu braço, desferiu, com toda sua fúria, o seu principal golpe.

- Excalibur! – Com uma extrema habilidade, antes mesmo que Lot pudesse se dar conta, Arthur atravessou o peito de Lot, deixando uma fenda que o cortava de fora a fora. O sangue de Lot jorrou como se seguisse a massa de ar que se deslocava pelo golpe.

Lot foi ao chão. Olhos petrificados e totalmente imóvel.

A ação de Arthur foi vista por todos, cavaleiros, espectros, camponeses, nobres. Todos pareciam enfeitiçados. Os demais cavaleiros de ouro, inspirados por seu poder, encheram-se de confiança, e exterminaram os espectros restantes em pouco tempo.

Arthur, alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor, voltou-se para seu pai. Ajoelhou-se perante ele, tomando seu corpo em seu braços. Uther abriu os olhos por alguns instantes e olhou para ele. Sua respiração tornando-se cada vez mais fraca. Não disse uma palavra. Da mesma maneira que os abriu, os fechou. Sua expressão no fim era de uma enorme paz. Seus pensamentos iam para Igraine, Arthur e Viviane.

Arthur abraçou-o contra o peito. Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem em abundância, sem se importar com nada ao seu redor.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Morgana havia permanecido todo o tempo junto de sua mãe. Queria poder ter assistido aos acontecimentos, mas não foi possível se distanciar. Quando soube do resultado, sentiu-se contrariada. Não pode deixar de transparecer a decepção, pois esperava que Lot tivesse feito muito mais, e não perdido daquela forma para Arthur. Disfarçava a irritação pela desculpa de que estava triste pela morte de Uther.

Uma serva a ajudava a terminar de vestir o vestido cinza escuro. Seus cabelos estava presos discretamente atrás, em um arranjo simples. Recolheu um véu negro que havia deixado sobre a cama, e o colocou sobre a cabeça, enrolando a ponta no pescoço. Vestia-se para o cortejo que se seguiria dali a alguns minutos.

Deixou os aposentos, encaminhando-se para a direção do quarto da mãe. No meio do caminho, passando por um corredor, parou para observar uma janela. Merlin veio na direção contrária, e parou por alguns segundos para observá-la. Morgana notou seu olhar nela. Um olhar sério e intrigado, que a observava atentamente em cada movimento seu. Devolveu o olhar com o seu olhar de desdém. Não importava o motivo, detestava ser observada daquela maneira, ainda mais por ele.

Morgana encaminhou-se pelo corredor, passando por Merlin sem nem sequer olhar para o rosto dele. Merlin apenas a observou, seguindo-a com o olhar, cheio de dúvidas. Suspirou nervosamente quando ela desapareceu na direção oposta.

Morgana entrou no quarto da mãe. Igraine ainda estava sentada na cama, olhos vermelhos e rosto inchado. Parou por um segundo para observá-la. Não sabia se sentia pena ou se sentia-se vingada por ela ter se casado com o homem que havia matado seu pai. Tinha vontade perguntar-lhe se alguma vez havia amado seu pai biológico. Mas nada disse, tinha que manter as aparências. Tocou o ombro dela, para que a acompanha-se.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Viviane observava a janela de seu quarto. Um grande grupo de pessoas faziam vigília em frente a saída do castelo, onde se decorreria o cortejo. O dia estava cinzento, as nuvens cobriam o céu.

Tomou um véu cinza claro que estava sobre a mesa e o pôs por cima dos ombros. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Merlin estava do lado de fora, aguardando-a.

- Milady?

- Merlin, seria possível eu falar com Arthur ainda cedo?

- Mas é claro, senhora. – sorriu discretamente – Venha comigo.

Merlin e Viviane caminharam lado a lado pelos corredores até chegarem aos aposentos de Arthur.

Viviane bateu de leve na porta. A porta estava entreaberta, e abriu-se um pouco mais ao toque das batidas.

Arthur estava na janela, e virou-se para ela. Seu semblante estava mais calmo, mais sereno.

- Se importa se eu entrar? – perguntou Viviane.

- Claro que não, Viviane. – ele sorriu de leve

Viviane entrou em silêncio, e Merlin permaneceu do lado de fora.

- Como você está?

- Quebrado. – respondeu com um leve riso.

- Eu sinto muito por isso. – aproximou-se dele tocando-o no ombro.

- Está tudo bem. – ele depositou a mão sobre a dela. – Ele fez o melhor que pode por você e pela Bretanha. Eu tenho muito orgulho dele.

- Eu também. E de você também. – sorriu de leve.

- De mim? – virou-se e ficou de frente para ela. – Não sou nem metade do que ele era.

- É claro que é. – ela respondeu, tocando o rosto dele com a mão. – Você é como ele.

Arthur olhava nos olhos dela. De repente, num impulso, a abraçou. Viviane estremeceu diante daquele gesto. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, aconchegando-o o rosto dele em seu pescoço.

Aquele abraço parecia carregado de conforto. Arthur sentia-se em paz perto dela. Gostava de estar daquela maneira, coisa que nunca tivera oportunidade. Sentia a maciez de seu cabelo em seus dedos, o perfume deles em seu rosto, o toque de sua mãos. Ela se sentia protegida no abraço dele, sentia-se forte, forte o suficiente para reerguer a si e a ele.

Arthur afastou um pouco o rosto, olhando nos olhos dela. A respiração deles estava bem próxima. Olhavam-se um nos olhos do outro, e não sentiam nenhum desconforto naquele gesto. Sentiam uma enorme paz e um enorme bem estar. Tão perto um do outro.

O sino tocou, interrompendo o momento entre os dois. Eles se afastaram um do outro.

- Vamos, está na hora. – disse ele.

Arthur ofereceu o braço e Viviane aconchegou o seu no dele. Deixaram o quarto, encontrando Merlin ali mesmo.

- Vamos, Merlin? – perguntou Arthur.

- Vamos.

Arthur e Viviane prosseguiram a frente. Merlin os observava por de trás, seguindo-os, com um discreto sorriso de canto de boca.

* * *

><p><em>Feliz Aniversário Mahorin =D<em>

_E muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews, MeaninglessNonsense, __Pure-Petit Cat, Black Scorpio no Nyx e Fullmetal Ikarus_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII – Raízes do Mal**

Galahad, Merlin e Lancelot cavalgavam pelos campos, em direção a um vilarejo. Desceram o morro, diminuindo o ritmo da cavalgada ao aproximarem das casas. Estava tudo em silêncio. A terra estava arenosa. Pararam próximo de uma cerca e desmontaram. Começaram a percorrer em torno das casas. Tudo estava vazio e silencioso. Silencioso demais. Nem pássaros, nem grilos ou insetos. Nem mesmo moscas.

Andavam devagar, em silêncio observando ao redor.

- Tomem cuidado. – instruiu Lancelot – Vamos nos separar, qualquer coisa avisem.

Merlin e Galahad assentiram com a cabeça.

Lancelot seguiu em frente, Merlin entrou em uma das casas, e Galahad foi examinar um celeiro.

Galahad andava sobre a palha no chão, que estava espalhada. Buscava por alguma coisa, embora não soubesse o que.

Aproximou-se do fundo do celeiro, onde as sacas das colheitas estavam guardadas. Pareciam intactas, toda uma colheita, o suficiente para sustentar aquele vilarejo por um longo tempo. Por que teriam abandonado o vilarejo deixando toda a colheita para trás?

Chegou perto de um saco que aparentava conter trigo. Aproximou a mão, mas parou antes de tocá-lo, pressentindo algo estranho. Desconfiado, retirou uma pequena foice que estava pendurada junto com outros instrumentos e aproximou a ponta do saco, abrindo-o. O conteúdo do saco foi ao chão, revelando uma tonalidade cinza.

Galahad estranhou muito aquela tonalidade. Afastou-se um pouco, dando alguns passos para trás, até seu pé tocar em algo. Virou-se e deparou com os pés de um homem, cujo corpo estava caído no chão. Imóvel e intacto. Tentou aproximar-se um pouco mais do homem, mas, estremecendo com o susto, foi surpreendido por uma mão que tocou seu ombro, puxando-o para trás.

- Não o toque. – disse uma voz atrás dele, que percebeu ser a de Lancelot.

- Isso se repete por toda parte. – disse dessa vez Merlin.

- Mas... este homem, - Galahad voltou o olhar de canto de olho para o corpo – ele parece ter morrido agora mesmo. O corpo está em perfeito estado.

- Me parece que alguma coisa está impedindo que até mesmo vermes consigam sobreviver neste solo. – disse Merlin – Vamos, acho melhor não ficarmos por aqui.

Deixaram o celeiro, e observando o solo, Merlin se deparou com um sinal.

- Vejam. – apontou para o chão – Estas marcas, se parecem...

Eles observavam linhas cinzentas que se ramificavam em uma linha principal, tortuosa que parecia percorrer o chão como se tivesse crescido por debaixo dele.

- Raízes! – disse por vez Galahad – Se parecem com raízes.

- Mas de onde elas vem? – perguntou por vez Lancelot.

Merlin, Galahad e Lancelot começaram a seguir a trajetória das linhas no chão. Observavam que os ramos se espalhavam por todas as casas, assim como campos e mesmo os cercados onde ficavam os animais.

Seguiram a linha que parecia engrossar conforme se afastava. Até que pararam. Sentiram uma energia terrível que parecia sufocá-los e instintivamente cobriram os rostos com os braços.

- Para trás. – disse Merlin. Imediatamente eles o fizeram, ainda sentido ofegantes o efeito daquele cosmo.

- Galahad. – observou Lancelot, ainda ofegante e suando. – Você está pálido!

- Você também! – respondeu Galahad. Olhou para Merlin e percebeu que ele também estava estranho.

- Senti como se minha alma estivesse sendo sugada. – disse Lancelot por vez, olhando ao redor.

- Seja lá o que for, já sabemos o que aconteceu com essas pessoas. – respondeu Merlin. – Vamos, temos que avisar a Athena o quanto antes. Não tenho a menor dúvida de que isto é trabalho de Hades.

Caminharam em direção contrária, retornando aos seus cavalos. Cavalgaram rapidamente indo em direção a Camelot.

- Como faremos para descobrir o que está causando isso, se nem ao menos conseguimos nos aproximar do lugar? – indagou Galahad.

- Espero que o Grande Mestre saiba como fazê-lo. – respondeu Lancelot.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Os primeiros raios de luz despontavam no horizonte sobre o mar, colorindo as ondas com uma luz avermelhada. As nuvens cinzentas ainda contornavam o sol, mas deixando os raios de luz atravessarem por algumas brechas. A parte de trás do castelo, em Camelot, era beneficiada com uma grande vista da costa marítima. O ar estava frio e úmido.

Arthur se debruçava sobre o muro, com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços. Observava sonolento o movimento das ondas, a espuma que se formava quando quebravam contra as rochas. O som das espumas do mar borbulhando lá embaixo parecia acalmá-lo. Parecia concentrado em observar o tamanho das ondas, o quanto a água subia sobre as rochas, e ver as águas abaixando e recuando para voltarem mais uma vez com força partindo-se mais uma vez, respingando por toda parte.

Tinha deixado as vestimentas formais, vestia-se de forma simples, com uma camisa de cor escura e uma capa azul grossa que o protegia do frio.

Estava silencioso, exceto pelo som das ondas. Percebeu passos leves que caminhavam junto a ele. Virou-se e viu Viviane aproximar-se dele. Ela também vestia-se de forma simples, sem joias ou adornos. Ela sorriu para ele, e ele para ela. Observou o vento brincar com seus cabelos, levantando os fios da frente e fazendo-os dançar. Não podia deixar de notar o quão gracioso era aquele movimento, e o quanto aquilo parecia torná-la ainda mais adorável. O que tinha os cabelos das mulheres que mexiam tanto com ele? Os cachos encaracolados de Guinevere, o ébano sedutor dos de sua irmã, e agora os fios lisos, soltos e leves de Viviane.

Viviane interrompeu-o em seus devaneios, intrigada por ele olhá-la assim.

- Sem sono?

- Um pouco. Se bem que pensando bem, me sinto um pouco cansado agora. Não consegui dormir muito bem.

- Imagino. Deve estar muito nervoso, hoje é um grande dia, não é mesmo? – aproximou-se dele, ficando ao lado dele também com os braços apoiados no muro.

- Sim... Um grande dia para todos. – respondeu virando a cabeça.

- E para você?

- Eu... Eu não sei. – abaixou a cabeça e bufou – Eu nunca sonhei com isso, de verdade. Era como... – fechou o cenho - ... como se esse dia nunca fosse chegar. Como se eu fosse ser para sempre somente um príncipe. Não um rei.

- Está sendo duro demais consigo, Arthur. Deveria confiar mais em você mesmo.

- Eu me sinto estranho. – voltou o olhar para o horizonte. – Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos?

- Claro que eu me lembro. Você me tirou do lago naquele dia. – sorriu.

- Sim. Naquela época eu era apenas um aspirante a cavaleiro. – sorriu de volta.

- E eu era apenas uma garotinha perdida.

- Sim. Sem nem suspeitar de qual seria seu destino. – suspirou - Parecia tão fácil viver aquela vida. Sem tantas responsabilidades.

- Entendo como se sente. – ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o horizonte. O sol já aparecia pela metade, e o céu tornava-se mais claro, as nuvens ficando prateadas com a luz do sol atravessando-as.

Arthur olhou para Viviane.

- Acho que não importa o que façamos, não posso fugir de meu destino como rei, assim como você não pode escapar de seu destino como Athena.

Viviane virou-se para ele. Sorriu e levantou sua mão tocando seu rosto com delicadeza. Olhava no fundo daqueles olhos azuis como o profundo oceano, aqueles cabelos cor de palha, rebeldes, ondulados, aqueles lábios marotos de garoto. Seu coração batia forte.

- Ainda temos um ao outro. Você tem muitos amigos leais que o ajudarão, assim como eu tenho vocês, meus bravos cavaleiros, ao meu lado. Tenho certeza de que venceremos quaisquer dificuldades que surjam em nosso caminho.

- Obrigado, Viviane. – Arthur sorriu.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Todos estavam em silêncio diante do salão quando contemplaram Arthur se ajoelhar diante do mestre de cerimônias. Ele retirou a coroa dourada de uma almofada segurada por um pajem e a depositou delicadamente na cabeça de Arthur.

- Pelos poderes conferidos a mim, eu o coroo, Arthur, rei da Bretanha.

Arthur tinha o olhar abaixado enquanto recebia a coroa. Então ele levantou o olhar e levantou-se. Um manto vermelho longo o cobria. Virou-se para os que assistiam e foi saudado por todos que gritaram ao mesmo tempo "Vida longa ao rei!".

O Grande Mestre Ambrosius observava a cerimônia próximo da entrada. Seu cenho estava fechado. Merlin e Lancelot haviam acabado de chegar a poucos instantes, e as notícias que recebera eram muito preocupantes.

Uma pequena festividade ocorria dentro e fora do castelo para comemorar a coroação, mas Arthur tão logo havia sido coroado, já tinha seus pensamentos na missão para qual Ambrosius queria convocar alguns dos cavaleiros. E ele estava muito interessado em participar da missão.

Conseguiu por um momento se distanciar dos presentes que o congratulavam por sua coroação. Aproximou-se de Ambrosius discretamente e eles conversaram em voz baixa.

- Por favor, Grande Mestre, me deixe tomar parte dessa demanda que está planejando. Eu soube das notícias de Merlin, e eu me sentiria um inútil se não pudesse fazer nada.

- Você é corajoso, majestade, mas preocupa-me que tão cedo coroado algo lhe aconteça.

- Perdoe-me vossa excelência, mas que tipo de rei eu serei se não puder fazer nada pelo meu povo?

Ambrosius sorriu. Ele realmente era muito parecido com o pai. Percebeu naquela atitude que ele teria tanta ou talvez até mais influência do que Uther.

- Pois bem, Arthur, eu acatarei o seu pedido. Vamos nos reunir daqui à uma hora diante da Távola, e eu lhe darei uma missão de grande importância. Esteja ciente disso.

- Sim, obrigado, vossa excelência.

**o.O.o.O.o**

A távola redonda mais uma vez reunia os cavaleiros de ouro, mas desta vez todos sentiram um grande peso por ver que um de seus célebres membros não estava mais entre eles. O coração de todos pesou ao observar o lugar que anteriormente Uther ocupara, e ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ninguém quis ficar no lugar dele, nem mesmo Arthur. Por tanto permitiram que aquela cadeira ficasse desocupada, em respeito.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo Grande Mestre, que estava para dar a ordem.

- Nobres cavaleiros de Athena, eu os reuni aqui para dar esta terrível notícia. Infelizmente os avanços do nosso grande inimigo, Hades, já fazem vítimas pela Bretanha. Merlin, Lancelot e Galahad chegaram não tem muito tempo e trouxeram relatos de uma força misteriosa que está tragando a vida de todas as criaturas que toca. Somente uma força no mundo teria essa capacidade, e esse poder é sem a menor dúvida de Hades.

Ambrosius suspirou um pouco, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes. Fitou a abóbada acima e continuou.

- Esse poder é tão devastador que não é possível nem sequer se aproximar de sua fonte. Contudo, existe uma maneira de cruzar aquele território sem sofrer seus efeitos. Há muitos séculos, neste reino, ocorreu uma grande batalha onde um grande tesouro foi deixado para trás. Existe uma espada, extremamente poderosa que fora usada contra um grande deus, que pode solucionar esse impasse. Sabemos que Athena proíbe o uso de armas em combates, mas creio que essa será uma ocasião especial. Essa espada foi cravada e selada há muitos séculos em uma rocha. Ela foi banhada com o sangue de Athena. Por tanto, quem a portar estará protegido. Cavaleiro de Capricórnio!

- Sim, vossa excelência. – respondeu prontamente

- Esta será a sua missão. Você liderará uma busca por esta espada e será seu dever empunhá-la. Diz a lenda de que somente um autêntico cavaleiro de Athena será capaz de retirá-la da rocha, portanto será também o seu dever retirá-la e protegê-la.

- Sim, vossa excelência. Eu o farei. – Arthur respondeu com convicção. Ansiava por esta oportunidade de provar mesmo para si o seu valor naquele lugar.

Os demais cavaleiros de ouro o olhavam com admiração, pois não esperavam também que justo ele, que tão logo havia se tornado rei, iria assumir aquela demanda. Mas alguns dentre eles se sentiram confiantes.

Ficou decidido que Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine e Merlin fariam parte da demanda.

Partiriam imediatamente, e tiveram apenas alguns instantes para se despedirem das pessoas queridas.

Arthur foi ver a mãe.

- Por favor, volte logo meu querido. – dizia Igraine que o abraçava apertado junto ao peito.

- Eu voltarei, mãe. Não se preocupe. – respondeu ele com carinho. Queria muito poder ajudar a mãe agora que ela havia perdido seu pai, e não queria que ela tivesse que sofrer mais.

- Dê o melhor de si, querido irmão. – Morgana disse para ele, apoiando a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Pode deixar, querida irmã. – respondeu sorrindo, e tão logo se afastou.

Morgana o acompanhou até a porta, procurando tê-lo por perto. Queria saber mais sobre a demanda. Mas tão logo deixaram o recinto, encontrou Merlin que os aguardava.

- Lady Morgana. – Merlin cumprimentou, ao que Morgana fechou o cenho. Não gostara nem um pouco da presença dele.

- Olá Merlin.

- Merlin, onde estão Gwaine e Lancelot? – perguntou Arthur.

- Gwaine está nos aguardando e Lancelot disse que não demorará muito.

- Entendo. Vou até o Grande Mestre para tomar as últimas instruções. Não demorarei.

- Sem problemas, majestade. Estaremos preparados. – sorriu

- Por favor, Merlin, não me chame assim. – disse Arthur, encabulado – Pelo menos entre nós, sabe que não precisa usar esses títulos.

- Como quiser, majestade. – Merlin riu.

- Já chega, por favor. – Arthur riu também. – Não demoro.

Arthur se afastou. Morgana queria acompanhá-lo para saber mais, mas Merlin a interrompeu, colocando-se em seu caminho.

- O que quer de mim, Merlin? – disse ela irritada.

- Apenas estou preocupado com você, lady Morgana.

- Comigo? – riu-se – O que há com você Merlin? Eu estou em plena segurança, deveria estar preocupado com seus próprios problemas.

- Há algo em você Morgana. Eu sinto. – Merlin aproximou-se dela, chegando bem perto, fazendo com que ela se afastasse a medida em que ele se aproximava.

- Por favor, se afaste... – disse Morgana, havia hesitação em sua voz.

- Apenas... – Merlin segurou seu rosto, fazendo com que seus olhos se voltassem para os dele.

- O que está fazendo... – perguntou, segurando o pulso dela com sua mão.

- Ouvi dizer já faz muito tempo que existe uma maldição sobre aqueles que são seguidores de Hades, uma maldição em seus olhos que faz com que vejam tudo de forma escura e cinzenta. – continuou a segurar seu rosto, até que o corpo dela foi de encontro a uma parede.

- Pare... com isso... – Morgana não sabia se o que sentia era medo ou outra coisa. Seu corpo todo parecia arrepiar-se com aquele gesto.

- Morgana... – Merlin sussurrou. Tentava encontrar algum vestígio em seus olhos, mas sua mente parecia brincar com ele. Não conseguia se concentrar totalmente tendo-a tão perto de si. Ao que Morgana, parecendo que despertando de um transe, o empurrou para longe dela e correu.

- Fique longe de mim Merlin! Fique longe de mim! – correu, praticamente esquecendo-se do que tinha ido fazer. A sensação de tê-lo tão perto dela vinha em sua mente e a deixava confusa.

- Morgana... – Merlin observou-a se afastar. Percebeu nesse momento um calor que percorria seu corpo, e o deixava perplexo. Seu coração palpitava. Suspeitava que ela tinha algo a ver com o que tinha acontecido com Uther. Mas, mais do que isso, sentia uma tristeza imensa por imaginar que suas suspeitas poderiam ser verdade. Se fosse verdade, ele lamentava muito por ela.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Guinevere estava sentada debaixo da árvore em que costumava ficar. Já havia algum tempo em que ela vinha a aquele lugar, um local que virou costume visitar não apenas para observar os finais de tarde, mas para se encontrar com aquele jovem e belo cavaleiro de cabelos castanhos que também passou a vir a aquele lugar desde aquele dia.

Observava o galho de árvore quebrado, com um sorriso no rosto. Nunca se esqueceria daquele dia, era impossível esquecer. Uma pequena folhinha parecia brotar no que sobrou.

Abaixou o rosto, rindo consigo mesma. Suspirou profundamente enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. O vento soprava fazendo com que seus cachos balançassem delicadamente.

- Ainda está pensando naquele dia? – disse uma voz por trás dela, assustando-a.

- Lancelot! – virou-se para ele, que estava recostado na árvore observando-a. Não fazia ideia de ha quanto tempo ele estava lá.

- Desculpe, não queria assustá-la. – sorriu. – Eu vim me despedir.

- Ah, eu sei. – Guinevere levantou-se, agora mais séria. – Uma demanda, assim de repente. O rei mal acabou de ser coroado.

- Eu sei. Mas isso não é de se surpreender, pelo menos não para mim. Ele é valoroso e corajoso.

- Sim, é verdade. – sorriu de leve. – É um homem excepcional.

- Tão excepcional assim? – perguntou ele, levantando a sobrancelha. Aquele comentário o incomodara um pouco.

- Claro que é. – riu, observando o ciúmes dele. – Você não acha?

- Bom, certamente que é. – meneou a cabeça.

- Como você. – completou ela, tocando-lhe o rosto. Ao que ele pôs a mão sobre a dela.

- Guinevere... – Lancelot levou a outra mão sobre os cabelos de Guinevere, acariciando-os. Observava-os balançarem de forma encantadora ao sabor do vento. Ela não deixava de encarar os olhos dele, azuis e brilhantes como safiras. O sorriso mais encantador que ela já vira.

Lancelot aproximou-se dela de repente, unindo seus lábios aos dela, num beijo quente e intenso. Passou os braços ao redor da sua cintura delicadamente puxando-a para perto de si. O beijo durou minutos que pareceram eternos. Por fim ele afastou ligeiramente o rosto. Suas faces estavam vermelhas.

- Eu tenho que partir. – disse ele com pesar.

- Por favor, volte logo! – disse ela também lamentando tendo que se separar dele.

- Eu voltarei. Por você.

Lancelot e Guinevere rumaram juntos para o castelo.

Na entrada, muitos camponeses aguardavam a partida do rei. Souberam por rumores de que ele partiria para uma busca sagrada, e admiravam-se de sua coragem.

Lancelot rumou para seu cavalo, deixando Guinevere para trás, que se juntara a multidão. Arthur surgiu na entrada, acompanhado de Merlin. Gwaine estava a sua espera, e Lancelot se juntou a eles.

Arthur montou o cavalo, e daquela altura reconheceu Guinevere. Fitou-a por alguns instantes, e seus olhos se encontraram. Guinevere ficou por alguns instantes observando-o. Sentia admiração por ele, mas algo mais a encantava, algo que não sabia o que era. Sorriu de leve para ele, e virou o rosto para observar a multidão.

Arthur sorriu consigo mesmo por alguns segundos. Então seu olhar voltou-se para cima. Da janela Viviane o observava. Ela também sorriu para ele e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Ele abaixou o rosto. Pensava no que havia de errado consigo mesmo. O que de fato ele sentia por Guinevere? E por Viviane? Seu coração batia forte. Mas aquela não era a hora para pensar nisso. Tinha um dever para cumprir acima de tudo.

Lancelot olhou mais uma vez para Guinevere, que sorriu para ele. Seu coração parecia radiante.

Merlin por sua vez também observou Morgana atrás de si. Olhava-a com um semblante triste, e esta retornou o olhar, mas com uma expressão severa, perturbada. Olharam-se por alguns instantes.

Arthur fez um sinal, e todos se dirigiram a entrada da cidadela, cavalgando com velocidade em direção ao seu destino.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII – A Espada e a Pedra**

Cavalgavam pelo bosque. Já faziam alguns dias desde que tinham deixado Camelot para trás. O local em que se dirigiam era remoto, não tinha estradas, e a única trilha que existia estava a muito tempo abandonada e quase que irreconhecível. Contavam com poucas informações sobre o local.

- É como achar uma agulha num palheiro. – bufou Gwaine.

- Não esperava que fosse fácil de qualquer maneira. – respondeu Lancelot. – Mas devemos estar chegando perto.

- Por que acha isso?

- Bom, estamos na floresta, como o Mestre nos indicou.

- Lancelot, essa floresta é enorme. Não dá pra saber se estamos perto ou longe de encontrar a espada.

- Estamos na floresta, e isso é o que importa. – respondeu Lancelot irritado.

- Ah, claro! Brilhante observação. – Gwaine olhou para o lado também irritado.

- Merlin deve saber onde estamos. – observou Arthur – Ele conhece essa região.

- De fato. – respondeu Merlin – Mas ainda temos muito caminho pela frente.

- Admita Merlin, nem você sabe direito onde estamos. – disse Gwaine.

- Se é tão esperto assim, Gwaine, por que não nos leva?

- Ficou louco Merlin? – perguntou Lancelot – Aí é que nunca iremos achar o caminho!

- Olha só quem fala! – Gwaine respondeu ríspido – Você não tem a mínima ideia de onde estamos, e fica se achando.

- Por Athena, será que não dá para calarem a boca? – disse Arthur que agora começava a perder a paciência.

- Claro! - Gwaine deu um sorriso de canto de boca – Como quiser majestade!

Arthur deu um olhar irritado para Gwaine, mas este não se intimidou.

- Esperem! – Lancelot estancou e os demais fizeram o mesmo. Todos haviam percebido cosmos negativos naquele local. Mas não conseguiam identificar seus donos.

Desmontaram seus cavalos. Sabiam que o inimigo estava a espreita, e com um gesto com a mão ordenaram aos cavalos que corressem dali. Eram treinados e saberiam se afastar ou voltar de acordo com a necessidade.

- O que estarão tramando? – sussurrou Gwaine.

Perceberam uma corrente de ar extremamente forte vindo em direção deles e recuaram. A corrente de ar derrubou inúmeras árvores ao redor. Conseguiram escapar por pouco.

- Fiquem atentos. – disse Merlin.

O silencio tomava conta do local, e até aquele momento ninguém havia tomado a frente.

- Apareça covarde! – gritou Lancelot bastante furioso.

Aparentemente em resposta, uma outra corrente de ar veio em direção deles, só que mais fraca, mas trazendo um perfume estranho.

- Rápido! Fiquem atrás de mim! – gritou Merlin

- Muralha de Cristal! – Merlin ergueu sua barreira impedindo que o perfume venenoso avançasse mais.

- Droga! – disse Merlin – Já estou sentindo o meu corpo ficando dormente. Se respirássemos mais um pouco já estaríamos mortos!

- Merlin, não se esforce demais! Você já está debilitado, deixe que cuidemos disso. – disse Arthur.

- Malditos! – resmungou Gwaine.

Não muito longe de lá, três espectros observavam a floresta do alto de uma árvore.

- Brilhante plano Agravaine. – dizia um deles. – Mal sabem que estão indo em direção a uma armadilha.

- Logo acabaremos com eles Lamorak. Nem terão a chance de ficarem surpresos.

- Devemos avançar, Agravaine?

- Sim, Ivain. Está na hora de darmos um fim ao Grande Rei.

Lançaram-se ao chão.

- Espalhem-se! – ordenou Agravaine.

Arthur ajudava Merlin a ficar de pé enquanto Gwaine e Lancelot avançavam em direção aos cosmos estranhos.

- Não percamos tempo. – disse Gwaine. – Vamos contra-atacá-los e por um fim nisso.

Antes que pudessem dar um passo, outro ataque veio em sua direção que os arrastou para trás.

- Cuidado! – gritou Arthur que apoiou-se numa árvore para não ser jogado para longe. Os demais acabaram fazendo o mesmo, exceto por Lancelot que foi jogado bem para trás.

- Lancelot! – gritou Gwaine.

- Mas que droga! Essas árvores realmente atrapalharam. – disse um dos espectros que se aproximou deles. Era bastante alto, corpulento e tinha cabelos prateados e longos.

- Então você é o covarde que ataca sem se mostrar? – disse Arthur.

- Não sou covarde, reizinho. – respondeu com desdém. – Eu sou Agravaine de Basilisco da Estrela Celeste da Perspicácia. Não tenho motivos para ser covarde atacando três miseráveis como vocês.

- Pois você vai se arrepender por ter atacado o nosso rei, Agravaine. – respondeu Gwaine elevando seu cosmo.

- Hahaha! Você parece valente, cavaleiro de Athena! Mas eu não pretendo sujar minhas mãos contigo.

- Deixe que eu me encarregue deles lorde Agravaine! – disse outro espectro que surgiu pelas árvores. Tinha cabelos cor púrpura arrepiados – Sou Ivain de Sylph da Estrela Terrena do Vôo.

- Muito bem Ivain. Mostre a eles do que é capaz!

Gwaine olhou para o lado por alguns instantes, observando Merlin sendo apoiado por Arthur. Queria acabar logo com aquela batalha, ou pelo menos detê-los até que eles tivessem em condições. E o que teria acontecido com Lancelot?

- Muito bem. – Gwaine encarou o espectro a sua frente. – Venha e me enfrente se for capaz!

- Quer ser o primeiro? – zombou o espectro – Para mim tanto faz! – elevou seu cosmo – Vento do Norte!

O golpe de Ivain jogou Gwaine para longe em uma corrente de ar fortíssima que parecia que iria esmagá-lo. Gwaine sentia o ar lhe faltar.

"Preciso fazer alguma coisa... antes que..." – Apontou o dedo indicador na direção de Ivain, e elevando seu cosmo disparou incontáveis vezes.

- Fraco... Mas o... – Ivain estancou. Sentia uma forte dor dilacerá-lo.

Gwaine foi ao chão, respirando pesadamente. Apoiava as mãos no chão, suando bastante e ofegando. Olhou de soslaio para Ivain e murmurou.

- Agulha... escarlate...

Ivain começou a urrar de dor. Seu grito era assustador como de um animal selvagem. Apoiava as mãos sobre várias partes do corpo, de onde sentia a dor intensamente. Não fazia ideia de quantas vezes tinha sido atingido.

- Maldito... Maldito! – gritava de raiva e dor. – Não vou deixar por isso! – Começou a elevar o seu cosmo para golpeá-lo novamente.

- Não vou deixar que mova mais um dedo. – Gwaine conseguiu se levantar a tempo, e atacou.

- Agulha Escarlate! – lançou de uma só vez seu golpe várias vezes atingindo Ivain no torso e braços. O espectro urrava enfurecido. A saliva escapava pela boca por entre os dentes.

- Deixe-me ver. – Gwaine deu um sorriso de canto zombeteiro enquanto apoiava a mão no queixo. – Nove, dez, onze... sim. Doze agulhadas. Até que não foi mal, embora eu não sei se vai durar muito tempo.

E conforme Gwaine previra, o espectro caiu de joelhos. Seu corpo estremecia em espasmos constantes, até cair por vez no chão. Sacudiu-se ainda mais um pouco, até parar por definitivo.

Agravaine viu tudo aquilo com uma expressão de profundo desgosto. Estava profundamente desapontado que aquele espectro não tivesse conseguido vencer nem mesmo um único cavaleiro.

- Fraco maldito. Devia ter ficado no inferno.

- E quanto a você, Agravaine? – indagou Gwaine desafiador. – Será que tem mais força do que este? Porque devo dizer que ele não era realmente um adversário difícil.

- Sua boca é realmente grande, cavaleiro. Vou ter um grande prazer de fechá-la definitivamente.

- Quero ver se consegue. – sorriu em resposta.

- Espere lorde Agravaine. – disse outra voz vinda das árvores. – Deixe-me encarregar destes. Não serão páreo para o meu poder.

- Está bem Lamorak. Não me decepcione! – Agravaine respondeu.

Lamorak começou a elevar seu cosmo, unindo os braços junto ao corpo. Merlin estremeceu um pouco, tentando se levantar.

- Tome cuidado Gwaine!

- Não poderá fazer nada! Fragância Profunda! – Lamorak lançou seu golpe que atingiu Gwaine em cheio, envolvendo seu corpo em uma onda de ar que o deixou paralisado.

- Esse... cheiro...

- Cápsula do Poder! – por de trás de Gwaine, Lancelot lançou seu poderoso golpe, que chocando-se com Lamorak o elevou a uma grande altura antes de explodir. Lamorak gritava em desespero. Nesse instante Gwaine pode se livrar dos efeitos, ainda que estivesse um pouco fraco.

- Obrigado, Lancelot. – Gwaine sorriu de canto de boca - Mas afinal, por onde você esteve?

- Quando fui lançado para longe acabei descobrindo o que esses sujeitos estavam planejando.

Lamorak agonizava no chão, tentando se levantar. Agravaine olhava para ele com fúria.

- Seu inútil!

- Perdoe-me, lorde Agravaine... – disse ele, antes de cair por fim ao chão.

- Agravaine! – chamou Lancelot – Que belo covarde você é, maldito! Pretendia nos encurralar naquele lugar ao invés de nos derrotar pessoalmente, não é mesmo?

- Não ouse me chamar de covarde! – Agravaine bufou entre os dentes – Vou mandar todos vocês para o inferno pessoalmente!

- Mas de que lugar vocês estão falando? – perguntou Arthur

- Atrás destas árvores – Lancelot apontou para o lugar de onde veio – há um grande abismo. O plano deles era nos fazer recuar até que ficássemos encurralados. – voltou o olhar raivoso para Agravaine – Um plano realmente estúpido.

- Esse foi o seu último insulto, cavaleiro de ouro. – Agravaine respondeu – Foi minha falha tê-los subestimado, mas é uma falha que não pretendo cometer novamente. Não sou como Lamorak e Ivain. Eu, Agravaine de Basilisco, sou um dos mais fortes dentre os espectros!

Agravaine começou a elevar seu cosmo agressivamente, demonstrando que ele não estava brincando. Lancelot tomou a posição de defesa e se preparou para assumir a luta.

- Vôo do Extermínio! – uma forte rajada de ar arrastou Lancelot para longe. Seu corpo se chocou contra árvores, derrubando algumas delas que acabaram caindo em cima dele, soterrando-o.

- Lancelot! – gritaram Gwaine e Arthur ao mesmo tempo. Merlin observava aflito, estava quase recuperado.

- Ora, vejam só! Não era assim tão poderoso, este Lancelot.

- Maldito! – disse Gwaine – Vou acabar com você aqui mesmo!

- Não ouse interferir, Gwaine! – Lancelot gritou de longe, enquanto com muita dificuldade tentava sair debaixo das árvores – Não ouse fazer nada Gwaine, eu acabarei com ele!

- Veja o seu estado Lancelot! – gritou Gwaine irritado.

- Cuide de sua vida! – respondeu Lancelot, que agora finalmente tinha saído debaixo das árvores, com alguns ferimentos.

- Imbecil! Você é quem sabe! – Gwaine respondeu, mas afastou-se compreendendo o companheiro.

Lancelot caminhou em direção a Agravaine. Este apenas olhou de lado para os demais cavaleiros e sorriu de canto de boca. Também começou a andar em direção a Lancelot.

- Deveria ter aceitado a ajuda. Agora não existe mais nada que o separe da morte certa.

- Seu golpe é realmente poderoso, Agravaine, mas não foi o suficiente para me derrubar.

- É mesmo? Você é resistente, mas nem tanto. E já que está aí, vou jogá-lo do abismo daqui mesmo.

- Você não fará nada, Agravaine. – Elevando seu cosmo ao máximo, Lancelot lançou seu poderoso golpe contra Agravaine.

- Invocação de Fótons! – milhares pontos de luz formados pelo cosmo de Lancelot surgiram por toda parte ao redor de Agravaine.

- Mas o que... o que é isso? – indagava Agravaine, assustado.

- Aceleração de Fótons! – os pontos de luz começaram a se movimentar com enorme velocidade e seu poder ia aumentando a medida que paralisava o corpo do oponente. Agravaine foi ficando cada vez mais imóvel, tentando em vão mover-se daquele lugar. Lancelot elevou seu cosmo ao máximo possível e finalmente deu início a última etapa de seu poderoso golpe.

- Explosão de Fótons! – os fótons explodiram para todas as direções, inundando o lugar de luz. Pode-se ouvir um grito forte de Agravaine, e que foi rapidamente cortado pela explosão. Quando o poder do golpe de Lancelot se expandiu e dispersou, só sobrou um corpo chamuscado e inconsciente, com a armadura totalmente estraçalhada que foi ao chão em espasmos.

- Lancelot! – sorriu Arthur – Você conseguiu! – disse ele indo em direção ao companheiro.

- Até que você serve para alguma coisa, Lancelot! – zombou Gwaine que agora recuperava seu sorriso irônico, porém no fundo aliviado de seu amigo estar bem.

- Obrigado pelo apoio, amigos. E você Merlin, está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou sim. Nos deu um grande susto, mas pelo menos tudo acabou bem.

- Não... não acabou... – disse uma voz próximo a eles. Agravaine se levantou. – Se eu conseguir levar o rei comigo, Hades me concederá a vida eterna. – virou-se para os cavaleiros – Sendo assim...

Agravaine correu em grande velocidade na direção deles atracando-se com Arthur. Corria numa velocidade tremenda arrastando-o em direção ao abismo. Estava quase se aproximando, quando uma sombra veio em direção deles, e com um soco separou Arthur de seu algoz.

- Deveria ter ficado no chão onde é o seu lugar. – disse Lancelot enquanto ajudava Arthur a se reerguer.

Agravaine foi ao chão, porém estava determinado e correu novamente para a direção deles. Elevou seu cosmo por um instante, mas Lancelot se pôs a frente de Arthur e acabou sendo atingido em cheio. Ambos despencaram abismo abaixo.

- Por Hadeeees! – gritou Agravaine enquanto caía.

- Lancelot!

Arthur se precipitou sobre a beirada do abismo, gritando o nome do amigo em desespero. Gwaine e Merlin se juntaram a ele. Abaixo podiam ver o rio que corria longe, além de inúmeras pedras grandes na margem. Puderam reconhecer o corpo de Agravaine estatelado em uma rocha, mas não encontraram Lancelot.

**o.O.o.O.o**

A luz do dia diminuía gradativamente. O céu estava ficando cada vez mais escuro e coberto de nuvens. Arthur, Gwaine e Merlin estavam diante do rio. Haviam conseguido descer do abismo até aquela parte. Procuraram por muito tempo, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Lancelot.

- Seria um milagre sobreviver a essa queda. – disse Merlin suspirando enquanto olhava para cima.

- Não diga isso, Merlin! – respondeu Gwaine ríspidamente. – Lancelot não é um homem qualquer. Ele é um dos mais fortes e bravos cavaleiros que já existiu!

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Gwaine, porém não podemos deixar de negar que ele pode não ter sobrevivido.

- Ora, cale a boca! – Gwaine fechou o cenho ainda mais enquanto se afastava percorrendo o rio.

- Merlin, sei que o que diz é verdade, mas... – disse Arthur se aproximando – Mas não perca as esperanças. Sei que Lancelot é forte e sei que ele vai encontrar uma saída.

- Mas o que devemos fazer, Arthur?

Arthur suspirou.

- Devemos seguir em frente. Sei que Lancelot vai conseguir voltar, eu tenho certeza disso. Ele... – seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas – ele se arriscou para me salvar.

- Arthur. – Merlin apoiou a mão no ombro dele. Gwaine voltou-se para os dois, e vendo-os também se aproximou, e também apoiou a mão no ombro de Arthur.

- Não perca as esperanças Arthur. Lancelot, eu e qualquer um teríamos feito isso, pois sabemos que você também teria feito isso por nós. Não se sinta mal por isso.

- Obrigado. – respondeu Arthur que agora dava vazão às lágrimas. Lágrimas que também eram compartilhadas por Gwaine e Merlin.

Não foi difícil chamar os cavalos novamente, que eram bem treinados. A cavalgada recomeçou, mas agora em silêncio.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- É aqui. – disse Merlin que imediatamente parou e desceu de seu cavalo. Os demais cavaleiros fizeram o mesmo e começaram a segui-lo.

As árvores se estreitavam e a vegetação era bem espessa, portanto o ideal era percorrer aquele trecho a pé. Puderam ouvir o som de água perto dali.

Conforme caminhavam, podiam perceber ao redor alguns escudos velhos e pedaços de armaduras que deveriam estar ali a séculos, indicando que outrora havia havido uma batalha naquele local. Todos estes objetos que foram deixados para trás estavam cobertos pela vegetação que crescia ao redor deles.

Caminhavam em silêncio, observando atentamente tudo ao seu redor. As folhas das árvores tinham um verde muito vívido e suave, assim como o capim alto. Flores silvestres brancas e rosadas cresciam aqui e ali perto das raízes das árvores. Até mesmo o canto dos pássaros parecia mais cristalino. A sensação era de que aquele lugar transmitia vida pura. Passaram a andar com bastante cuidado, pois perceberam que era um lugar realmente sagrado.

Deixando as árvores para trás, chegaram a um lago a sua frente. Havia uma cachoeira por trás do lago que despejava suas águas ruidosamente. Aquele lugar estava repleto de flores crescendo ao redor. Borboletas sobrevoavam ao redor. Bem no centro do lago estava uma rocha grande e pontuda, e fincada na rocha estava a espada. Estava parcialmente coberta de vegetação, mas era possível distinguir o selo de Athena em sua lâmina.

Arthur, Gwaine e Merlin pararam diante do lago. Observaram por alguns segundos.

- Bem, aqui estamos. – disse Gwaine, rompendo o silêncio.

- É sua vez Arthur. – disse por vez Merlin.

Arthur virou-se para seus companheiros.

- Não vejo por que eu deveria retirá-la. Vocês são cavaleiros de Athena tanto quanto eu.

- Concordo com você Arthur, - Gwaine sorriu zombeteiro – mas vou deixar essa para você.

- Além do mais, é seu destino Arthur. Assim como era o seu destino portar a Excalibur, também é o seu destino retirar a espada de Athena daquela rocha.

- Não acho que isso seja justo com vocês.

- Vá de uma vez, Arthur. Está me deixando sem paciência. – Gwaine sorriu largamente segurando o riso.

Arthur olhou para eles por alguns instantes, e depois voltou-se de frente para o lago. Caminhou em sua direção, entrando nele sem se incomodar com a água fria. Caminhou com cuidado pelo lago como se quisesse fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, em direção à espada.

Chegou bem perto da pedra. Observou-a por alguns momentos, concentrado, como se estivesse tentando desvendar alguma coisa. Então fechou os olhos. Começou a elevar seu cosmo gradativamente, e sua aura foi se elevando e se espalhando pelo local. Merlin e Gwaine o observavam atentamente. Quando seu cosmo estava no ápice ele abriu os olhos, segurou a empunhadura da espada e a puxou com força. A espada emergiu lentamente da pedra, causando algumas rachaduras nas beiradas. Quando a ponta da espada deixou definitivamente a pedra, fez um barulho como se ressoasse. A vegetação em volta dela desapareceu, e o selo de Athena se desfez desaparecendo também.

Arthur ergueu a espada a sua frente, observando-a. Tinha um cabo em forma de cruz cravejado de joias, esmeraldas e rubis, entrelaçados em fios de ouro. O brilho da lâmina era cristalino tanto que refletia sua imagem nela.

- É mesmo uma espada magnífica. – murmurou.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX – Escolhas não Feitas**

O Grande Mestre observava a paisagem da janela. Ventava bastante, fazendo as folhas no chão dançarem em círculo. Ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Grande Mestre, - anunciou um jovem pajem – Lorde Cywrid está aqui para vê-lo.

- Mande-o entrar, por favor.

Cywrid era um homem de idade avançada, mas ainda mantinha uma certa beleza e imponência, além do fato de não ter um fio de cabelo branco sequer. A cabeleira ondulada cor de cobre era espessa, na altura dos ombros. Era conhecido do Grande Mestre de longa data.

- Há quanto tempo, Grande Mestre.

- Você está em ótima forma, Cywrid. Os anos tem sido generosos com você.

- Não julgue pela aparência, - sorriu com uma certa tristeza – não foram assim tão generosos.

- Eu entendo. – Ambrosius meneou com a cabeça. Ele sabia, nunca conseguira superar totalmente a perda de sua esposa. – Eu recebi a sua mensagem.

- Espero não estar sendo demasiadamente ousado. – sorriu.

- Mas está. Sei o que desejas, mas estou preocupado com o jovem rei.

- E eu estou preocupado com minha jovem filha.

- Não sei se ele aprovará o que quer. Ele tem sua própria maneira de encarar isso. Sempre viu os pais apaixonados, e para ele esta é a união perfeita.

- Mas o senhor certamente será capaz de convencê-lo. Além do mais, eu sei que tenho muito mais a oferecer ao jovem rei do que uma bela e gentil esposa. Como o senhor sabe, um de meus ancestrais era um cavaleiro de Athena, que conquistou vários territórios na Grécia. O legado dele ainda permanece, e será todo passado para Guinevere e seu esposo. E certamente, você terá a chance que deseja. Há quanto tempo tem negociado com os governantes?

- Há muito. – Ambrosius franziu o cenho. – Eles estão acuados, precisarei de mais tempo para que possamos voltar definitivamente para casa.

- Então o que o impede de aceitar o meu pedido? Minha família é dona de muitas propriedades importantes, e que em suas mãos serão uma moeda forte na negociação. Eles não terão como negarem nada ao senhor se as tiver. Precisam do que é plantado e produzido lá.

- Tem razão. Mas sabes que não sou eu quem posso dar essa resposta. Somente rei é quem poderá aceitar ou não esse casamento.

- Então use a sua persuasão, Grande Mestre. Sei bem o quanto pode ser persuasivo quando desejas. – sorriu irônico.

- Sabes, pois não? – respondeu no mesmo tom, franzindo o cenho. – Falarei com ele então. Mas não posso lhe garantir nada por enquanto.

- Agradeço sua consideração, Grande Mestre. – sorriu – Sei que não terá do que se arrepender.

Cyrwrid deixou o aposento, observado atentamente por Ambrosius. Este tinha o cenho franzido, pensando sobre o já havia feito e sobre o que faria.

- Não terei do que me arrepender? – murmurou. O arrependimento já o havia visitado antes. Sabia muito bem disso, e sabia que ele voltaria novamente.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Galahad apoiava a mão em uma árvore. Olhava para o chão, mas sem ter o olhar em algo em particular. Sua mente estava longe.

- Galahad. – chamou Arthur que estava ao seu lado. Galahad demorou a responder.

- Você pretende voltar lá? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. Juro por Atena que não desistirei dele. Vou encontrá-lo custe o que custar.

- Eu irei com você. Irei agora mesmo se me permitir. – voltou o rosto para Arthur.

- Você irá, Galahad, não tenha dúvidas. Mas iremos juntos, portanto não se afobe. Entendo perfeitamente o que está sentindo.

- Se sabe mesmo, Arthur, então me deixe partir agora. Por favor, eu te imploro!

- Galahad, você é irmão de Lancelot, e é como um irmão para mim. Por isso não posso deixar que vá sozinho. Estamos em tempos perigosos, e eu jamais me perdoaria se perdesse você.

- Mas o Grande Mestre permitirá?

- Falarei com ele. Sei que entenderá.

- Não consigo acreditar que meu irmão se foi. Sei que ele está vivo.

- Eu também penso assim. – sorriu. – Não perderei a esperança.

- Meu irmão... – Galahad abaixou o rosto, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse por sua face.

- Vamos, Galahad. Não podemos nos afastar por muito tempo. Lembre-se de que ainda tem uma missão como cavaleiro, e precisa estar ao lado de Atena.

- Sei muito bem disso, Arthur.

- Então...

- Obrigado. – Galahad o cortou.

- Por que está me agradecendo? – Arthur o olhou curioso.

- Por vir me contar. Detestaria saber disso por meio de terceiros.

- Não me agradeça. – Arthur virou o rosto, escondendo as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.

- Mesmo assim, obrigado. – Galahad deu um meio sorriso. Percebeu a emoção de Arthur, mas não disse nada. Aproximou-se dele tocando o ombro, e em seguida começou a caminhar de volta ao castelo. Arthur o observou por alguns instantes, e em seguida o seguiu.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Guinevere observava da janela as pessoas que circulavam para todos os lados, carregando carroças, vasos, cestos, legumes, transitando e esbarrando umas as outras. Era a mesma rotina todos os dias, pessoas cuidando de seus negócios e levando a vida como era possível. Não fazia muito tempo desde que havia ido para Camelot, mas estava ficando acostumada cada vez mais. Perguntava-se às vezes por que seu pai demorava tanto lá, antes de retornar à sua terra, mas não se incomodava muito de ficar ali. Seu coração estava distante, além da cidade.

Uma grande agitação correu entre os transeuntes, e alguns deles se voltavam para a direção do grande portal que dava acesso ao castelo. Estariam os cavaleiros retornando? Não esperou muito para descobrir, deixou o aposento e foi o mais rápido possível para a entrada.

Era verdade. Os portões da cidadela se abriram e a multidão circundava os cavaleiros que retornavam de sua demanda.

Arthur vinha à frente, seguido por Merlin e Gwaine. Carregava consigo uma espada magnífica e reluzente. O povo parecia admirado dela, pois parecia bem antiga e imponente. Havia dentre eles aqueles que se perguntavam se aquela era a espada Excalibur, que diziam que o Grande Rei carregava e sobre a qual haviam muitos boatos.

Mas nada daquilo interessava a Guinevere. Seus olhos procuravam Lancelot, e não o encontravam. Seu coração enchia-se de aflição. Olhou para Arthur e para os outros cavaleiros. Percebeu em seus semblantes um certo cansaço e também tristeza. Olhares carregados de pesar e um tanto inchados. Olhares de alguém que chorara.

Os olhos de Guinevere estavam ficando nublados, enchendo-se também de duras e pesadas lágrimas. Seus olhos cruzaram os de Arthur por um instante. Sempre notara uma certa doçura neles que a encantava de alguma forma. Mas agora eles estavam carregados de tristeza.

- Lancelot não retornou. – comentou um rapaz franzino que estava próximo de Guinevere. – Ele tombou na demanda?

Guinevere abaixou o rosto. O coração parecia dilacerado. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ele tinha prometido que voltaria. Afastou-se da multidão, retornando ao seu quarto. Parecia que o mundo ao seu redor tinha se apagado.

Fechou a porta atrás de si. Fechou as janelas e as cortinas, ficando no escuro. Escura era agora sua vida, e às trevas ela confidenciaria sua dor.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Arthur ergueu a espada ao Grande Mestre, estando Merlin e Gwaine ao seu lado. Ambrosius a segurou, observando a extensão de sua lâmina e seu punho cravejado. Voltou seu rosto para Arthur.

- Lancelot...?

- Fomos atacados. – disse Arthur. – Por espectros. Lancelot caiu de um desfiladeiro, tentando me salvar. – abaixou a cabeça, pesarosos como se dizer aquilo lhe doesse mais do que tudo.

- Lancelot. – murmurou o Mestre – As forças de Hades são implacáveis. Estão avançando cada vez mais sobre nós. Devemos agir logo. Merlin, como você está?

- Pronto para a próxima demanda, Grande Mestre.

- Ótimo. Está na hora de descobrirmos a fonte do mal que está assolando por este reino.

- Grande Mestre, deixe que eu acompanhe Merlin. – pediu Arthur.

- É muito corajoso, mas desta vez terá que ficar. Seus deveres como rei não podem ser ignorados. Emirys! Taliesin!

- Sim, Grande Mestre! – responderam juntos.

- Vocês acompanharão Merlin ao território que está sendo afetado pelo poder de Hades. Com essa espada sagrada, o poder dele não os afetará. Merlin, tome-a. – estendeu a espada a que Merlin a tomou de imediato. – Guarde bem essa espada, ela será de grande importância para que possamos por um fim a essa guerra.

- Sim, Grande Mestre. Eu a guardarei com a minha vida. – respondeu Merlin prontamente.

- Partam tão logo quanto possível. Não podemos permitir que mais pessoas sofram.

- Sim, senhor! – Merlin, Emirys e Taliesin responderam.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Arthur estava em seu quarto sentado em sua cama amarrando uma tira de pano em seu punho. Estava pensativo. Queria encontrar-se com Vivian assim que possível. Ele a havia visto há pouco tempo junto do Grande Mestre, mas naquela ocasião não havia sido possível conversar com ela. Queria poder vê-la a sós. Sentia muita vontade de vê-la.

Ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

- Entre.

Sem muita cerimônia, a porta se abriu, e Ambrosius surgiu diante dele, vestido com roupas simples.

- Grande Mestre, - Arthur levantou-se – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Acalme-se, majestade. – fez um gesto com o braço – Não houve nada grave. Sente-se.

Arthur sentou-se, mas continuou apreensivo. Havia algo naquele gesto que o deixava um tanto desconfortável.

Ambrosius suspirou profundamente. Não o agradava o que estava prestes a fazer, mas não voltaria atrás.

- Majestade, serei direto com o senhor. Lorde Cywrid deseja fazer uma aliança conosco, e pede que em troca você despose sua única filha, Guinevere.

- Desposar Guinevere? – Arthur arregalou os olhos. De maneira alguma esperava por aquilo.

- Sim. Ele não tem outros herdeiros, e quer que seus territórios tanto na Bretanha quanto na Grécia passem para suas mãos e de seus filhos. Não tenho intenção de obrigá-lo ou pressioná-lo de qualquer maneira. Mas gostaria de que considerasse o pedido. Ele é descendente de um grande cavaleiro de Athena do passado, e essa aliança nos seria de grande proveito.

- Isso não diz respeito a mim, diz respeito ao Santuário. – Arthur balançou a cabeça.

- Só será assim se o desejar. – respondeu Ambrosius aproximando-se dele. – Mas isso não é tão importante. Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, mas é provável que receba outras propostas como esta no futuro. Sendo rei, precisa de uma rainha que lhe dê um herdeiro.

- Não me sinto a vontade para pensar nessas coisas. – Arthur passou as mãos sobre os cabelos, em um gesto de nervorsismo. – Não sei o que dizer. Gostaria de poder falar com ela antes de qualquer coisa.

- Então você a conhece? – Ambrosius sorriu de canto de boca.

- Sim, eu a conheço. – Arthur abaixou o rosto, corando um pouco. – É uma mulher muito gentil, bela e inteligente. Não sei se me agrada fazer isso, sem saber o que ela pensa a respeito.

- Converse com ela então. Talvez seja melhor você fazer isso.

- Eu o farei. – respondeu Arthur com um olhar distante. – Mas preciso de tempo.

- Terá o tempo que quiser. Não é obrigado a nada, Arthur. Apenas considere a possibilidade, e pense bem se isso será melhor para você e para a Bretanha. Precisa arrumar uma esposa, precisa de herdeiros. Isso também é parte da responsabilidade de ser rei.

- Eu não escolhi ser rei. – respondeu amargurado.

- Seu pai também tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. – Arthur olhou-o e Ambrosius continuou – Mas foi um grande rei e herói da Bretanha. Você é como ele. Sei que fará o que é melhor para todos.

- Mas uma escolha como essas não é algo tão simples. Casar... – Arthur parou um pouco, sentia-se aflito – Eu preciso de um tempo.

- Terá o tempo que desejar, Arthur. Faça o que tem que fazer. – Ambrosius se dirigiu a porta, deixando o aposento.

Arthur permaneceu sentado por alguns instantes. Não sabia o que fazer. Queria falar com Guinevere, mas sentia vontade de falar com Vivian também. Estava confuso desde que partira. Precisava tomar uma decisão. E decidiu, falaria com as duas e falaria naquele mesmo instante. Levantou-se, e dirigiu-se a porta.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Casamento? Como pode propor algo assim, meu pai? – Guinevere perguntou, com um olhar irritado.

- Já está em tempo de se casar, minha filha. – respondeu Cyrwid. – E que pretendente seria melhor do que o Grande Rei?

- O senhor não pode afirmar isso, não conhece todos os homens do mundo. – Guinevere abaixou o rosto.

- Minha filha, por acaso existe outro que tenha em mente? – Cyrwid olhou-a desconfiado.

- Não, meu pai. – respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Então por que a relutância? Sabia que um dia esse dia chegaria. Não quero entregá-la nas mãos de qualquer homem, quero-a nas mãos de alguém que a proteja. O rei é jovem e bom, será um ótimo marido.

- Creio que sim, mas não sei se gostaria de me casar.

- Tolice. Você está com medo, e isso é normal em todas as garotas de sua idade quando chega a hora. Mas é melhor se conformar com a ideia. Além do mais você terá tudo o que quiser como rainha.

- O senhor fala como se já fosse certo, sendo que ele ainda nem respondeu a sua proposta.

- Mas responderá, e tenho certeza de que a resposta será positiva. Não sou só eu que tenho interesse nesse casamento. O rei precisa se casar, e tem que ser com alguém que apoie o que ele está fazendo, e quem seria melhor do que você que é descendente de um cavaleiro de Athena?

- É um bom rapaz, com certeza encontraria muitas jovens que estivessem dispostas a isso.

- Fala como se o conhecesse. – Cyrwid levantou a sobrancelha, deixando escapar um sorriso de canto de rosto.

- Eu o conheci, sim. Antes de ele se tornar rei. – respondeu ainda com uma expressão séria.

- Isso é ótimo. Assim será mais fácil para que ele a aceite, já que a conhece deve ter tido uma ótima impressão sua.

- Meu pai, por favor! – Guinevere corou.

- Acalme-se, minha filha. – riu – Estou contente que tudo esteja se encaminhando bem a nosso favor.

Guinevere não aguentava mais aquela conversa, e sentiu vontade de se afastar dali de imediato.

- Pode me dar licença, senhor meu pai? Gostaria de caminha um pouco.

- Isso. Sim, vá. – sorriu triunfante – Precisa começar a pensar nos preparativos para a cerimônia, no seu vestido, entre outras coisas. Vá caminhar um pouco.

Guinevere virou-se e saiu do quarto lentamente, ainda que estivesse com uma enorme vontade de correr. Queria correr para bem longe dali, para longe de tudo e de todos, onde pudesse ficar em paz. Seu coração ainda doía, não conseguia acreditar que Lancelot não tivesse voltado. Queria perguntar mais a respeito, mas não tinha coragem de fazê-lo. Ninguém sabia sobre o relacionamento entre eles, e não queria ter mais problemas ainda do que já estava metida. E agora esse casamento.

Caminhou pelos corredores, indo parar em uma janela que dava para os jardins. Parou, acomodando seus braços no parapeito, observando a paisagem lá fora. Haviam árvores altas e verdes, e flores selvagens e coloridas. Ouvia de vez em quando um canto de um pássaro.

Uma coisa era certa: Arthur era mesmo um bom rapaz. Simpatizara com ele desde que ele a abordou. Era muito gentil e educado, tinha um bom coração. Não tinha dúvidas de que seria um bom marido. Mas não era ele quem ela queria. Era Lancelot que ela amava. Queria que ele fosse seu noivo. Pensava em o quanto gostaria de que ele a aguardasse ao pé do altar, onde juntos trocariam votos de amor eterno. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, e ela a deteve com a mão antes que chegasse ao queixo.

Guinevere escutou um barulho vindo do outro lado do corredor. Era o barulho de passos delicados. Virou-se para aquele lado e viu um vulto. Mas este se afastou rapidamente. Alguma coisa nela despertou uma certa curiosidade sobre quem era. Caminhou lentamente, com passos leves, até chegar à curva do corredor. Mas parou alguns centímetros antes para que não fosse notada. Olhou pela beirada.

Lá estava ela. Estava com uma capa e um capuz de cor escura, mas mesmo assim Guinevere a reconheceu. Seus cabelos negros que escapavam pelo capuz, o corpo elegante e belo, a imponência. Era Morgana, a meia-irmã de Arthur. Ela também estava diante de uma janela, como se esperasse por alguma coisa.

Notou que alguma coisa entrou voando pela janela, vindo a pousar em seus dedos. Olhou atentamente e notou que tinha a aparência de uma borboleta translúcida. Mudava de cor enquanto brilhava. No início Guinevere sentiu-se um pouco encantada com aquilo. Então escutou uma voz estranha.

- Algum problema, lady Morgana? – Guinevere viu alguma coisa. Tinha a aparência de uma cobra, com um olho bem grande e dourado.

- Os cavaleiros de Athena parecem desconfiados dos planos do nosso senhor. Pelo visto partirão em breve.

- E o rei estará com eles?

- Aparentemente não. Devem ficar atentos e se prepararem para recepcioná-los.

- Será como a senhora ordena.

- Assim espero.

- Milady, permita me fazer um pedido. Posso ter a honra de acabar com o rei?

- Quer lutar aqui? É um idiota por acaso? Vai acabar nos expondo!

- Por favor, permita-me milady. Garanto que farei o serviço de um jeito que ninguém suspeitará.

- Não. Você deve se juntar as forças de Hades e se preparar.

- Como queira milady.

Morgana se afastou da janela, encostando-a. Guinevere assistia tudo. Estava tão assustada que mal conseguia se mover. Viu quando Morgana se afastou pelo corredor, e suspirou aliviada. Seu corpo estava tenso. Então estremeceu mais uma vez. A janela se escancarou com força, vindo a bater contra a parede. Uma parte do vidro se quebrou. Um homem, vestindo uma súplice que continha vários tentáculos com olhos dourados entrou por ela. Seu rosto não podia ser visto, mas seu sorriso poderia ser notado facilmente.

- Como a milady quer? – murmurou o homem – Não, eu terei as glórias nessa guerra.

Guinevere permaneceu observando-o, assustada. Temia mais do que nunca ser descoberta. Esperou pacientemente que ele se afastasse, embora tivesse vontade de correr desesperadamente. Não percebeu que também era observada, por uma pequena borboleta dourada.


End file.
